Spiderman: Ninja Chronicles
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: When Naruto is banished, he gets into a mess that starts something that's proof that with great power, come great responsibility.
1. Prolouge

Spiderman: Ninja Chronicles

By Dark anbu knight

Prologue:

_Hey, you know, me. If You don't I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Let me guess, your expecting some big speech about how I'll become Hokage, marry Sakura, and all that jazz right ? Well guess what, thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, it will never happen. Instead, something greater takes its place._

A figure stands on top of a tall building. His cape flowing in the night breeze. His head turns to an alarm going off at a nearby bank.

_Sakura, myself, and these two new guys Sai, and Yamato were ordered by Grandma Tsunade to find out who the spy in Orrochimaru's organization was. We found it was the snake's right hand man Kabuto. Before we knew what happened, Orrochimaru himself showed up. He threw a few insults my way and I ended up going four tails on him._

The figure produced a string from his palms, he pulls himself forward and goes to the bank, swinging from string to string.

_Yamato used this technique he knows and sealed away my demon chakra. After Sakura healed my skin, we went after Sai who went with Snake breathe. While going into the base, I got hit with this kunai that had some kind of serum in it._

The figure lands in front of the crooks, who just arrive at the steps. They looked shocked at the figure, one of them gasping. "You."

_While inside the base, we ran into Sasuke. We fought for a little bit, then my demon chakra leaked out and I beat him. So we brought him home. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't a warm welcome. Yamato complained to the council about how I was an unfit shinobi that constantly relied on the demon chakra. I tried to explain but no one would listen._

The Blaze City Police showed up to arrest the criminals, only to find the perps beaten and hung by a web like substance. Chief Horus laughed.

_Grandma Tsunade found out that the serum in the kunai, boosted my demon chakra. But the council wouldn't listen. So I got banished and my chakra sealed off. I wasn't even allowed to say good bye to any of my friends. Iruka showed up and tried to reconcile with me but I was too upset to listen. I went to the bank to withrdraw all my money but the jerk teller said my accounts were frozen by the council. I turned and left and some guy ran out with a huge amount of cash. I let him go because I figured it wasn't my problem. Then the guy up and kills Iruka out of fear._

The figure smiles as the thugs are taken away. He creates another web and leaves.

_After that I ran with tears running down my face. I wandered around, and got captured by a sound scientist wannabe. He didn't even know I was a ninja. Apparently Orrochimaru didn't mention me. I never caught the guys name, but he wanted to prove to Orrochimaru he was worthy with some chakra boosting experiment. He took me to his hidden cave lair. I try escaping, but I crashed into a tank full of his experimented spiders and one of them bit me. The venom caused me to pass out._

The figure swung from web to web flipping occasionally and latching on to a passing train.

_After I woke up I was in a cell with this girl Kiria Horus. She was the police captain's daughter from Blaze City. She got kidnapped by this nut while on a camping trip. After a while of talking we found out the bite did something to me. I had become stronger, fasters, and I could sense danger, before it came.( I found this out because Kiria tried to hit me for showing off,) I can walk up walls without chakra, though I have to use my hands still, and I can make this web stuff come from out of my palms if I put two fingers two them. I also have night vision too._

The figure picks up a newspaper from a delivery guy, and places fifty cents on the pile. The delivery guy looks up and smiles.

_We escaped the jail cell we were in. (I know how to pick locks.) Unfortunantly, Dr. Nutcase came back and I ended up fighting him._

The figure leaps from the train, swinging from web to webs and back flipping all over the place. He happily lets outs Yehaws frequently.

_The battle continued only to have a cave in, the room we were fighting in. The freak ended up crushed, but I managed to get out. After that, Kiria and I raided his scrolls for anything that could undo the seal. Unfortunately, before we got a chance to go through them all, the place started to explode. Apparently, the walls were covered in some kind of blood seal. If Dr. Wannabe's blood spills onto the floor, the whole cave explodes._

The figure passes by the Daily leaf newspaper headquarters, the head Mr. Ginka Giroto. He looks out the window and smirks. Tomorrows paper would be a hit seller.

With my new super powers, Kiria and I grabbed as many scrolls as we could, and we got out of their. I found out, that my webs are strong enough to hold even our combined weight. Kiria thought I was calling her fat and she back handed me. After we got out of their, I felt good. I actually made a difference, and I wasn't a ninja.

The figure swings past Blaze City High School, which will continue classes after summer break in two days.

_After we escaped, Kiria and I got to talking. After explaining my story, she got to hers. Apparently Koharu and Homura banish ninjas and seal their chakra away for who knows what reason. Her great grandfather, who was one of the first, started the police force at Blaze City, and for two years now, have been fighting a loosing battle. A mysterious crime lord known only as the Big Man of Crime has the city cowering. Her uncle had died recently and before he died, he told her, with Great Power, comes great responsibility._

The moonlight shines on the figure. He wears a red and blue long sleeve tunic with a black webbing design and a spider shaped emblem on the chest complete with gloves. His pants are the same thing without the symbol. On his feet are light shoes of a dark blue color. His cape is red with a spider web design again, which is connected to his hood. His face in concealed by a red full head covered mask with a spider web again. It has no mouth but two white reflective spots where the eyes should be.

Af_ter that, we headed to Blaze City. Ninja's hardly ever showed up, so I figured, if a ninja wouldn't show up, I would. After, Kiria got me an apartment, we left out the me getting super powers to her dad. Also with some help from the money Grandma Tsunade gave me, we got to work. Using the scrolls we grabbed, Kirai, being multi talented, made me a costume. The scrolls we took gave her some useful, but temporary sewing seals. They're located in my costume and have to be redone every three months. These seals give me four things while I'm wearing the coustume. A) immunity to the Byakugan and possibly Sharigan B) chances my scent, C) Alters my voice, and D) keeps me cool or warm during temperature changes. I'm not so sure about the first two, but the other two work like a charm. It makes me sound like some overbooked college student. (Think Neil Patrick Harrison)_

The figure lands on the roof of an apartment complex. He heads to one window and opens it.

_That was about a year ago, now I can sum up my life in one Glorious, Spectacular, Ultimate, Amazing, Unlimited, Hyphenated word: Spider-man._

The figure removes his mask, to reveal Naruto's face.

_Now, I'm a pretty good local high school student, and in a few days, is my junior year. My favorite course is Biology, taught by the one armed Mr. Kazu. Kiria helps me out being Spiderman, being her dad is the head cop. I also take picture of myself, with my auto Camera as Spidey in action and sell them off to the local paper, The Daily Leaf, my boss Mr. Giroto is really nice, though he doesn't like ninjas for some reason. Though to make sure no one gets too suspicious of me, I miss a few pics personally, or get blurry shots. Though I do make sure I get the big public battles._

Unknown to the local hero, the big man growled at his subordinate, Hammerhead. (Think spectacular Spiderman version.)

"That bug messed up our plans again ?" He growled.

"It gets worse sir." Hammer head said.

"How ?" Big man asked.

"Ninja's are coming sir." Hammer head answered. "My pal serving his parole working at that inn a few miles from here found out a group of 6 are coming this way, one of them is Kakashi Hatake."

"It would be a shame if they met our Spider, wouldn't it ?" The big man cackled.

Hammerhead smiled. "Plus Rhino is getting antsy."

"Good, tell him a friend of mine will be here in a few days to help even the odds."

**This is my new story, one I've wanted to put up since I've started being an author, so tell me what you think. Also Kiria is essentially Naruto's Gwen Stacy who helps out like Ultimate M.J. Also I was going to use Naruto's spiderman voice to be Drake Bell, but for some reason I'm not a fan of the Ultimate Spiderman show. I don't know why either, I'm a fan of the wall crawler, Ben 10, Generator rex, and Batman. Also before anyone asks the big man in this story is neither Kingpin or Tombstone. This story will also feature my versions of the black suit and spider man no more sagas.**


	2. Chapter 1

Spiderman Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 1: Legends of the Spider

Naruto woke up the day before the he had to return to school for the New Year. He wanted to sleep in, but his cell phone rang. He picked it up and noticed it was Kiria.

"Hello." Naruto asked groggily.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" She asked impatiently.

He turned to his alarm clock. "9 am."

"Yeah, huge sale going on at the mall and you promised you'd be here." Kiria said angry.

"Kiria, I didn't get back until late last night, I saved three cats, stopped four robberies, and save two people from a burning building, I deserve some sleep." Naruto gripped.

"Hey, I only knew about the robberies from the Daily leaf." Kiria stated.

"I don't show them all remember?" Naruto asked.

"Valid point, so I'll meet you at the subway at 9:30." Kiria changed the subject.

"Fine." Naruto groaned, only to hear a knock at the door. "I gotta go, someone's here."

"Later web head." Kiria said hanging up.

The knocks kept repeating.

"I'm coming, cool your jets." Naruto shouted. He opened the door, and saw the unfriendly, mostly covered face of Kakashi.

"What do you want ?" Naruto demanded.

"Good to see you again Naruto." Kakashi said. "Can I come in ?"

"No." He slammed the door in his former teachers face, but Kakashi blocked the door.

"Naruto, your banishment's been lifted and you can." Kakashi began only to have Naruto interrupt. "No Chance."

He pushed Kakashi out of the way, and closed the door.

Naruto was soon dressed in his usual attire. A black shirt, a bomber jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

He walked out the front door with a black messenger bag, only to discover Kakashi couldn't take a hint.

"C'mon Naruto, what happened to that hyper active kid in the orange jumpsuit who wanted to be Hokage ?" Kakashi asked.

"He got banished remember ?" Naruto shot back.

"Which ended, like I tried to tell you." Kakashi pointed out.

"Look Naruto." Kakashi began, only for Naruto to run to the stairs.

"Kid never learns." Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi jumped and tried to pin Naruto. But his Spider sense kicked in and he ducked, faking he needed to tie his shoe. The copy ninja flew over him, and fell off the balcony, falling three stories.

Naruto chuckled, and headed to the subway.

One of the things he loved about Blaze City, was the subway. Blaze City was much bigger than Konoha, so the subway was made to get around quicker.

Sakura was currently looking through the crowd of people by the subway. She was looking around for someone who might know something about Naruto. After he left, life in the leaf village wasn't how she was hoping. Sasuke was immediately promoted to Jonin, and he acted like a complete jerk. She was the only one who noticed it. Ino wasn't even fazed by all this. Plus during the past year, the Akatsuki were more active meaning there was a higher chance of them getting Naruto. Now She, Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai had to try to bring him home. But Tsunade's orders were if he didn't want to come, he didn't have to. She had seen several ninjas in the past that had a stronger drive to become hokage than Naruto enjoy the civilian life more. Also their mission was to find out something. For years now, Blaze City was trying to get some help with their crime problems. However the council kept refusing. Almost a year ago, they stop.

She then notices a girl around her age, blonde hair, and glasses, with an orange hoodie, jeans and sneakers. In her hand was her cell phone, and complaining to someone.

"Look Uzumaki, either you show up at the mall, or I give you the look." She threatened. "Ok, later." She hung up her phone.

"Uh, excuse me." Sakura asked. "Can I ask you something ?"

Kiria to one look at Sakura and said. "Sorry I don't fix bad dye jobs."

"I'll have you know that this is my natural color." Sakura shot back.

"So you're that Sakura chick Naruto mentioned." Kiria chuckled.

"So you do know him." Sakura said hopefully.

"Yeah, and the perverted Cyclops guy already showed up at his door, he isn't interested." Kiria said angrily.

"Oh, I see." Sakura frowned.

The train had pulled into the station and Kiria got on with Sakura following.

"Wait, please." Sakura begged.

"He's not interested." Kiria shot, giving her the look. Kiria's eyes narrowed as she pulled her glasses down to one side.

"Please stop," Sakura begged, trying to avoid the look. "I just wanted to know what he's been up to."

Kiria pulled up her glasses and smiled slightly.

"Sit down, girl, it's a long story." Kiria said, as the train began to move.

Naruto was still trying to avoid Kakashi when his cell rang.

"Hello ?" Naruto asked. "Yes sir, I'll be right there."

Kakashi noticed this, as Naruto changed direction.

Naruto called Kiria and told her he would be a few minutes late. He ended up going to work to pick up his latest paycheck.

"How do you do it ?" Mr. Giroto asked him. Ginka Giroto was a tall man in his mid 50's who had been running the daily leaf for twenty years. He had dark grey hair with a black stripe in back. He wore a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Trade secret." Naruto laughed.

"Do what?" Kakashi asked. The cycloptic ninja was perched on the window ceil.

"I suggest you leave." Giroto ordered.

Kakashi was so taken back by this, he almost fell off.. Before he could ask, Naruto was already out the door. Before Naruto could do anything, he bumped into Yamato.

"Going somewhere ?" The wood jutsu user asked.

"Yeah, away from here." Naruto said.

Before Yamato could react, Kakashi was thrown at him.

"It fortunate Mr. G understood my banishment, or I wouldn't have that job." Naruto thought.

Naruto soon made his way to the mall on foot. He would have gone into an alley and changed into Spiderman, but he didn't want to risk being caught. If two of his old friends were in town, who knew how many others. Just then the phone rang, revealing Kiria.

"Who'd you run into ?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura," Kiria answered, "And she's halfway decent."

"You haven't made her mad." Naruto joked. Just then, he heard something, he turned to see his friend and classmate Shin Volta, being tormented by the football team.

"I gotta go, Flash got feisty."

"Shin ?" Kiria asked. Shin Volta was a classmate of their who was frequently picked on by anyone.

"I'll try to pull him out." Naruto said.

"You better not try to skip out on me." Kiria laughed as she hung up.

Naruto dashed over to the alleyway. Shin had been placed upside down in the trash can and the football players had vanished.

"They disappear faster than I do." Naruto silently joked. He went to go pull Shin out of the trash. Shin was about Naruto's age with spiky black hair. He had black glasses, an electric blue t-shirt, and jeans. Scattered across the ground was various electrical equipment.

"Dude, class doesn't start until tomorrow." Naruto chuckled.

"True, but I'm entering in a big science fair in a few months and I've got a new electrical frequency generator to build." Shin said.

"Then you ran into Flash didn't you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Essentially." Shin said sheepishly.

"I gotta go meet Kiria, see you tomorrow." Naruto said, leaving.

"Yeah, later." Shin said quietly.

Naruto finally made his way to the mall to meet up with Kiria. Only to run into both Sakura and Ino with her.

"Oh Naruto, it's so good to see you again." Ino said sweetly, making Naruto's skin crawl.

"Uh hi." Naruto said.

"So Naruto, what to come back with us?" Ino asked.

"I already told Kakashi no." Naruto said flatly.

"She was telling the truth." Sakura thought.

"Oh please, while you're at it you'll tell us why Blaze City Ninja requests have come to a screeching halt." Ino said angrily.

"Actually yeah I do, infact most of the city does." Naruto answered. "It's because of Spider-man."

Both Ino and Sakura looked at him.

"What like a superhero?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Oh please Naruto, that's the second dumbest thing you've ever said." Ino scoffed.

"I don't even want to know the first." Naruto said turning with Kiria not far behind.

"Ino." Sakura said harshly, "We're trying to get him to come back with us remember?"

"Details Sakura, details." Ino assured her.

"Man you actually had to work with that blond chick?" Kiria asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto groaned. After a moment, Naruto noticed something.

"Hey Kiria, you notice something different about the Mall today?" Naruto asked.

"Extra security." Kiria answered. "The jewelry store is getting a massive diamond on display for the week." Kiria then leaned towards Naruto and whisper. "Meet me at the you know where later, I've got some new toys."

"Cool." Naruto said. It was then that a familiar buzzing sound went off in the back of his head causing his eyes to widen.

"Your Spider-sense going off?" Kiria asked. Being that she helped Naruto out so much with his alter ego, Kiria knew when Naruto's Spider-sense went off.

Naruto nodded and got a stern look on his face. Kiria knew this would be tough for him to switch to his Spiderman costume, especially with who knew how many ninja's around. Before they could determine how to get Naruto into his other set of clothes, a series of shots went off. It was a little known fact that those who work for the big man, became under the possession of guns. A weapon hardly ever seen around the shinobi nations, but still feared.

"Twenty bucks says their going for the diamond." Naruto whispered.

"Deal." Kiria said quietly.

Several goons in ski masks soon came out of the woodworks and began to take Hostages.

"Time to go." Naruto said. Before they could move, Naruto was grabbed by the back of the shirt by Ino. She picked up the former ninja and threw him and Kiria into a supply closet.

"She did NOT just do that." Kiria growled.

"What give us cover?" Naruto asked looking up at the air vent.

"Convenient." Kiria admitted. After the two rearranged the boxes in the closet to look like they climbed up and through, Naruto used his powers to crawl through the vent.

"Are we even going the right way?" Naruto asked.

"No, we've just past the food court, you want to make a left." Kiria answered.

Naruto looked at her oddly.

"I know the mall inside and out ok." She shot.

Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke soon regrouped at the entrance with the police force.

"I want the leader on the phone three days ago." Chief Horus shouted. Chief Rio Horus, Kiria's father was a tall man in his forties with white hair. He was clad in his blue police uniform.

Sasuke scoffed at this. "Something you want to say duck-butt?" Horus growled.

"It would be easier to just eliminate them all now." Sasuke said, who was now wearing jonin clothes.

"And then they'd kill who knows how many others." The chief.

Sai was about to intervene when something caught his eye. He immediately turned to see the problem. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's wrong Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"I could have sworn I saw someone enter the building through the skylight." The Root member said.

"Get your eyes checked." Sasuke ordered. "Their aren't any ninjas for miles."

"Unless it was a friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Rio laughed. The four ninja's just looked at him.

"A what?" Sasuke demanded.

The hostages were all lined up in the food court, Sakura and Ino among them, waiting orders.

"Perfect, Naruto get's us into another mess, go figure." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Stop blaming him." Sakura snapped quietly.

"Well, well, well." The leader said, putting his gun's barrel to Sakura's head, "We have a first candidate." Before he could pull the trigger, a web caught the gun and pulled it upwards.

"Yeah, and I just found the guy who's getting his butt kicked first." A voice said. Naruto in full Spiderman gear jumped down and slammed his fist into the leader. "How about the rest of you , we go alphabetically or do you all want to stand in a single file line?"

"Holy Crap it's the spider." One of the thugs shouted.

"Seriously?" Spiderman asked. "I must have busted half you morons at least twice in the past year and you still can't get my name right?" Ino and Sakura looked at him oddly. "I'm Spiderman."

"Naruto was right?" Ino asked shocked.

"What are you dolts waiting for kill him." The leader ordered. All weapons were pointed at Spiderman. With spider sense ringing, Spiderman shot a web line upwards and pulled up, dodging the round of bullets.

"Hey those could really hurt someone." Spiderman pointed out.

"Kind of the point." one of the thugs said. Spiderman swung from post to post dodging the attacks.

"Man you guys suck at shooting." Spiderman quipped.

"Who knows how many guys are shooting him and this guy's making jokes?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Ino, let's focus on getting the hostages out." Sakura ordered.

Meanwhile outside, Kakashi wad bickering with Rio. "You let some vigilante loose?"

"Why not, he was stopping the Big man, you wouldn't move." Rio reminded. Before the fight could continue, several thugs ran out the door and passed the cops.

"What's got them so spooked?" Yamato asked. His reply was a yehaw coming from Spiderman as he web slinged passed them.

"Told ya." Rio laughed.

The thugs went down a nearby alley to catch their breaths.

"We should be safe here." One said.

"Yeah, hide in a dark alley, always a safe move." Spiderman said, hanging upside down.

"Uh oh." The thugs said. Spiderman quickly webbed them up and hung them from a lap post. He then lifted up part of his tunic, revealing a belt with several compartments on it. He dipped into one of them and pulled out a card that said: Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

"Well that was easy." Our hero said.

"You'll be sorry once the big man comes for you web slinger." One of the thugs said.

No sooner than he did, his Spider-man's spider sense went off. He turned and caught Sasuke attempting to slash Spiderman with his sword.

"What are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, and you are the guy who needs anger management classes." Spidey quipped.

He jumped up and slammed Sasuke into the ground, who had dropped his sword. Spiderman then webbed it to the ground.

"You can have that back when you calm down." Spider-man said before swinging away.

Meanwhile, Mr. Giroto was currently trying to drown out the rants of the ultimate Spiderman hater and his top reporter: Jirobo Hinka.

"I'm telling you boss man, Spider-menace needs to be stop." Jirobo said. Ginka's phone went off and he graciously answered it. "Hello, hi Naruto, Spiderman just save the mall from several armed guns men attempting to get the Diamonds on display at the jewelry store." Ginka said looking smug at Hinka. "Did you get picture?" He asked.

"Bet he didn't." Jirobo scoffed.

"You hid in a plant for how long?" Ginka asked in surprise.

As the sun was setting, Naruto and Kiria were walking down the older part of town laughing at today's events.

"You hid you camera in one of the plants?" Kiria chuckled.

Naruto nodded, holding up his newest amount of money. The two turned to an alley and made their way though the door, into the Warehouse. The Warehouse was Naruto's unofficial lair. It had a worktable to one side, with all sorts of tools, next to that was a mannequin that Kiria used to design/repair Naruto's outfit. Behind it was a book shelf, that included the collection of scrolls that they took from the sound scientist and others. On the other end was workout equipment. On one wall was a bullet board featuring mug shots of the Enforcers, the big man's top henchmen. They were Rhino, a massive man with a mean right hook, Montana a former lightning village ninja who specialized in a lightning jutsu/Taijutsu combo style until he was banished, Fang, a poison expert, and Gorobus, the explosives expert. All four were stopped by Spiderman and released on bail the next day.

"So new toys." Naruto asked. Kiria smiled.

"Right, it's only two." Kiria said. "The first is the Spider signal." She handed him a small silver belt buckle.

"Is this that light show gadget you wanted me to use?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kiria said. She turned and turned it on, revealing a light beam that looked like Spidey's mask.

"What's next?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"The impactors." Kiria said grabbed two wrist guards with fold out rails.

"Those look like my old web guard from when I had trouble web slinging at first." Naruto pointed out.

"They are, I tweaked them a bit." Kiria explained.

Naruto put the impactors on and Kiria set up a practice dummy. Naruto then put the guards on and shot some webbing at the dummy. Instead of a stream, it came out as a large bullet. On impact, it destroyed the dummy

"Cool." Naruto said.

"Good thing you got paid, now you can replace this one." Kiria said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto then realized something. "Did you get the chakra bombs working?" He asked.

Kiria shook her head. In the scrolls, the scientist had blue prints to miniature chakra bombs. Once detonated, they could disrupt chakra attacks.

"Oh well, come on, let's head home, we got school tomorrow." Naruto reminded.

"Don't remind me." Kiria groaned. "You still going out tonight?"

"Nah, with Kakashi and them around, I don't want them to recognize me." Naruto admitted.

Later that night, as a storm began brewing. The weather said their was a high chance for thunderstorms for the next few days. Shin was running through the streets with his generator under his jacket. He soon tripped over himself and landed near a tree. It was promptly struck by lighting, and the pieces of the generator lit up, filling Shin with electricity.

**OK, here's the official chapter one of Spiderman Ninja Chronicles. To Kidan Yoshida, yes I am fully aware that both mainstream Gwen and Ultimate Gwen were killed. (Mainstream Green Goblin, Ultimate: Carnage.) And no I'm not killing Kiria simply because for years now, I feel Gwen's gotten the short end of the stick. I mean Gwen is on a long list of women the creators passed up for in favor of MJ that Peter's dated, including, Betty Brant, Felicia Hardy, and (I kid you not) Carol Danvers. Well now that this chapter is done I'm going to go to animeflavor. Com who has several episode of Avengers: EMH from Australia, all the way to Behold the Vision. See ya next time when Spidey goes toe to toe with the now Armor plated Rhino.**


	3. Chapter 2

Spiderman Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 2: Revenge of the Rhino

Tsunade was currently laughing her head off. "I'm sorry a Spiderman?" She asked the next day. Team Kakashi had just returned, and explained the events from the day before.

"It's true milady." Sakura said, handing her today's issue of the Daily Leaf. On it was a picture of Spiderman webbing up some thugs from the mall attack. Her eyes focused under it to see: Photos by Naruto Uzumaki.

"What of this web substance?" She asked getting serious.

"It's biodegradable," Sakura answered. "It dissovles completely within an hour."

Tsunade stared at the picture, "How did Naruto get this?" She asked.

"He hid inside a plant for almost an hour." Sai answered. Tsunade looked up and noticed Sasuke was getting quiet angry.

"I don't even want to know." Tsunade said. After Sasuke's return, Tsunade wanted to place Sasuke in prison for leaving the leaf village. This plan was cut short by the Uchiha claiming to be a spy for the council. True they had gotten several bases, but Sasuke's attitude really rubbed Tsunade the wrong way. Her thoughts were disrupted by Shizune, Koharu, and Homura coming in. Tsunade figured one thing: This was about either Naruto or Spiderman.

"Humor me, what is it?" The hokage asked.

"We have come to the conclusion to capture this Spiderman." Koharu said.

"What?" Tsunade asked in shock. This also got a reaction from the others.

"If we could add the Spider-man's abilities into a unit for the ninja corp. then no force on this planet could stop us." Homura answered.

"Sound plan, except how do you plan on capturing the guy?" Tsunade asked.

"All we need is the right help." Koharu answered taking the paper.

Meanwhile, back in Blaze City, Naruto just walked out of the local coffee house called Silver Spoon café. In one hand was a coffee, the other was a bag of donuts. He still had 40 minutes to get to school and he wanted some breakfast first.

"Naruto, my youthful friend." A voice shouted.

Naruto immediately spit out his coffee and turned to see Lee and the rest of his team, minus Gai.

"Oh no." Naruto groaned.

"It is good to see you again." The green clone said walking up.

"Huh, hey." Naruto said sheepishly, trying to walk the other way.

"I heard the lovely ninja maiden Sakura and friends were in town and were trying to bring you home, so we decided to join them on our way back from a mission." Lee said jumping in front of him. Tenten sighed at this. Since Naruto had left, Lee had been making massive amount of moves on Sakura, even finding out her entire mission scheduale. It was incredibly creepy.

"They left I think." Naruto said, trying to get out of the way and go.

Naruto didn't get twenty feet when some thugs slammed into him, causing our hero to drop his food. The thugs ran away with several bags of money on their backs.

"Come back here you un youthful fellons." Lee shouted chasing them.

"Lee come back." Neji ordered.

"This is why I requested a transfer." Tenten groaned as the two chased Lee, giving Naruto some cover. He dashed into an alley and jumped from wall to wall, until he reached the rooftops. Naruto dug into his bag and pulled out a storage scroll, which had a blood seal only Naruto could open.

"Halt thieves." Lee shouted.

"Trust me greenie." Spiderman said, swinging in from above and webbing up a trip line. "These type of guys never do what the fellow in the odd outfit tells them to do." The thugs tripped on the webbing and dropped their stolen goods.

"Who are you?" Lee demanded.

"Spider-man, don't you read the papers?" Spidey quipped. He the turned to the thieves who drew their guns.

"Alright fellas, here's the deal." Spiderman said. "Because of you two I missed breakfast, so I'll make it quick." He webbed up the gun barrels.

"Now for your daily knuckle sandwiches." The web slinger jumped down and slammed his fist into one thug and round house kicked the other in the stomach. Spiderman didn't have time to say another joke when Lee got into a flying kick stance and charged at Spiderman. Our hero leaped up and stuck to a way.

"Hey what's the big idea buddy?" The web slinger asked.

"What right have you to interfere with the honest work of the police force and the ninja corp." Lee demanded.

"Ok, I have no idea what your talking about." Spiderman admited.

"Do not pretend to ignore the burning flames of youth." Lee declared. The green clad taijutsu expert continued the speech Gai had taught him.

"Something's never change I guess." Naruto thought. He created a web and made his way to catch the crooks who had escaped when Lee attacked.

"Lee?" Tenten began catching her breath. "Who are you giving the burning flames of youth speech too?" Lee immediately stopped his speech and noticed the criminals were a block down hanging in a web net and from a lampost.

"How dare that Spiderman leave during my burning flames of youth speech?" Lee shouted with flames in his eyes. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped at that.

"Well, now that that little detours done, I better get to school." Spiderman said. He went over to the webbed up scroll he had left that stored his clothes and coffee. "I hope what's left of my coffee is still warm."

"Hold it Spiderman." Lee shouted from several roofs way.

"Sorry, I don't do autographs." Spiderman quipped.

"How dare you interupt my burning youth speech?" Lee demanded in an angry tone.

"Wait, speech, you have that thing memorized?" Spiderman asked flabbergasted. This was new to Naruto.

"Yeah, he really does." Tenten admited.

Neji meanwhile was looking Spiderman over with his Byakugan. He couldn't see through the coustum.

"Are you ok?" Spiderman asked. He needed to play dumb to Neji's abilities.

"Why isn't I can't see you with my Byakugan?" Neji asked.

"It's the suit." Spidey joked. "Now I have to go, I do have a life outside this coustume." He made a web line and swung away.

"Well that makes sense." Tenten admited. Lee and Neji looked at her.

"What I had a comic book collection growing up." Tenten said with a frown.

"We must apprehend this man." Lee shouted. Lee immdeatly ran after Spiderman.

"Couldn't we just leave the guy alone?" Neji groaned. The other two team member went to make sure Lee wouldn't do something stupid.

Spiderman swung from building to building trying not to be late. "Kiria is going to have my hide if I'm late." Just then his Spider sense went off and Spiderman turned to see Lee come in with spinning kick. Spiderman created a second web line and pulled away.

"Oh man." Spiderman groaned, sticking to a wall. "I got to get to school, but their's no way I can go with Lee tagging me." His thoughts were interrupted by a passing subway. "Oh that will work." He wall crawled up a ways until he say the green copycat. "Oi, bowl cut."

Lee looked at Spiderman with an angry glare. His glare was met by a webbing to the face. "Ha, you looked." Spiderman taunted. This enraged Lee even further.

"Here we go." Spiderman said. He jumped up and swung away until he latched on to the train. Lee was running at full speed with Neji and Tenten not to far away.

"Lee stop." Tenten ordered. The train made its way through a tunnel, with team Gai following. About a minute later, Spiderman crawled through the opening where the train came in from.

"That will keep Lee busy for a while, now to get to school." Spiderman chuckled before swinging away.

Blaze City High School was fully buzzing with students ready for the new year. Naruto was just putting the last of his things for the new year when Kiria came by.

"Did you bring me some donuts?" She asked.

"Couldn't." Naruto admited. "Ran into some old friends and had to make a coustume change."

"Did you get any good pictures?" Kiria asked.

"Hard to when you avoid the guy who has a speech memorized." Naruto said flatly.

"I don't even want to know." Kiria said. "You got Mr. Kazu first hour?" She asked taking out her scheduale.

"Of course." Naruto said, handing her his.

"Cool, same lunches." She commented. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Shin walking by. He was now wearing a pair of long rubber gloves, and a long black jacket. His face also had a hollow look.

What did Flash do to Shin now?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, now lets get to first period." Kiria said. She did care, but Shin always knew how to bounce back.

"Maybe, but I just want to make sure." Naruto said with concern. He immediately went over to Shin only to have his Spider-sense go off. He stopped and looked around, no one was coming. This caused Naruto greater concern. He decided to try to find Shin later as the bell rang signaling everyone that five minutes were left until the first bell.

Naruto made his way to Biology. Mr. Koto Kazu stood in his usual lab coat. The right arm was torn off to match his missing arm. Naruto and several other students asked how he lost it but the answer was always A tale for another time.

"Well it's good to see most of you again." Mr. Kazu said after the bell rang. "The side I'm not to thrilled on is as usual Flash."

"Hey." The quarterback said. Flash was bulkier than Naruto and hand slick blonde hair.

"Ok, now that the first insult of the semester is out, lets get to Biology." Mr. Kazu said

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location the enforcer were currently waiting around for the Big man's friend. Montana was in his mid thirties with brown hair, a cowboy hat and basic clothes. Gorobous was a bald man with a wicked grin on his face. He wore torn clothes and always used exposives. Fang had a buzz cut and his most noteworthy trait was a fang like scar on his face. Rhino was bigger than all three and completely bald. He would usually be seen in grey sweats.

"Hope you boys aren't too comfortable." Hammerhead said. Behind him was a man with grey hair, glasses and a white trench coat. Several other goons were bringing in a multitude of crates.

"And this fella is?" Montana asked uninterested.

" Ryukosuke Fudo," The man introduced. "I tinker."

Just then Gorubus let out a sinister cackle and threw a bomb at him. Ryukouske jumped into Hammerhead's arms,

"And he's supose to help us beat Spiderman?" Fang asked in disbelieve.

"In a sense yes." Ryukosuke answered, getting off Hammerhead and maintaining his compouser. He pulled out a crowbar and opened one of the crates. Everyone's eyes, more specifically Rhino's, widened.

"What's that?" Gorobus asked.

"A high powered armor with hydraulic boost, micro-treads for speed, and a wide arrary of anti-chakra weapons." Ryukosuke answered.

"What's with the attachment on top?" Rhino asked.

"The animal kingdom offers many insperations." Was the Tinkerer's response. Rhino smirked.

Meanwhile back at school, Kiria and Naruto were going over today's events during lunch.

"Shin set off your Spider-sense?" Kiria asked.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him." Naruto said with concern.

"Who are you worried about?" A familiar voice said. Kiria and Naruto turned to see Hiroto Ozzorus, heir to the Ozcorp industries, richest kid in school, and Naruto's best friend. He was their age with brown hair and expesive clothes.

"It's Shin, he's really down in the dumps." Naruto said.

"What did Flash do now?" Hiroto asked.

"Last I saw, he dumped Shin into the trash cans." Naruto answered.

"Aw geez." Hiroto said. He then decided to change the subject. "Hey Naruto, do you have plans this weekend?"

"What social is your dear old dad dragging you to now?" Naruto asked already knowing where this was going.

"Big jewelry exhibit at the museum." Hiroto explained with a groan.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." Naruto shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Kiria asked sarcastically. Both boys looked at her.

"Kidding, I hate that stuff." She laughed.

After School, Naruto was walking home with a backpack full of homework. "Seriously, who give homework out on the first day?" He groaned.

"Yoo-hoo, Naruto." Ino shouted.

"Someone kill me now." Naruto groaned. Ino and Sakura rushed up to him.

"Dare I ask what?" Naruto complained. "I already said I'm not going back."

"That's not why were here." Ino said. "Your going to help us capture Spiderman."

"What!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Naruto think about it, with proper training, Spiderman could become an exceptional ninja." Sakura explained.

"Who's idea was this?" Naruto asked.

"The concil." Sakura answered.

"No chance am I helping." Naruto said flatly. "One, I like Spiderman just the way he is, and two I don't trust the council."

"Listen Naruto." Ino began getting a stern look on her face. Before she could begin, Naruto's Spider-sense went off. He looked up to see a subway car being thrown right at them.

"MOVE!" Naruto shouted. The two girls looked at him only for Naruto to slam them into the ground, barely dodging the car.

"What did that?" Sakura asked shakily.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." Naruto said determind, running in the direction of the car.

"Oh no you don't." Ino said angerly. "Your going to take us to Spiderman."

Naruto had to think quickly. "You are aware Spiderman will probably hear about the car being thrown and find out where it came from right?"

Ino was about to rebutle when she relized Naruto was for once right.

"Wait here." She ordered as she and Sakura went to the source.

"Yeah right." Naruto said when they were out of range. He dashed into an alley and pulled out the scroll. He webbed his backpack to the wall and threw the scroll in front of him while opening it. A massive poof of smoke opened up and Naruto jumped in. Seconds later he came out in full Spider-man gear.

"I love this coustum." He laughed.

Ino and Sakura had just arrived at the scene, which was one of the main subway terminals, and were shocked at what they saw. Team Gai was on the floor as was Kakashi. Sasuke was trying to get up and was badly bruised. Around them was Rhino now in a humanoid rhino armor. It was a metallic silver color with several panels on it which revealed various weapons. Cables connected the joints together and his face was shown through an opening on the Rhino's head.

"That's right everyone, bow before the ultimate might of THE RHINO." The villan declared.

"Oh my god that is the perfect name for you Rhino." Spiderman said coming in and with a fake cough and gag. "I can smell your rancid sewer mouth from here. Anyone who was conscious just looked at Spiderman while Rhino breathed into his hand and smelt it.

"Ok, bug you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Rhino said cracking his knuckles.

"Willing to bet, neither do you." Spidey quipped. Rhino roared and charged at Spiderman, his horn glowing with electricity. Spiderman leaped over him, backflipping. He spun and shot a web line onto the back of Rhino's armor. Spiderman then slammed onto the back of Rhino's neck. The Rhino was then slammed into the ground.

"Still easy to." Spiderman began, only for Rhino to grab Spiderman by the leg and slam him to the side.

"Still acting tough." Rhino chuckled. Spiderman shot some webbing right into Rhino's face giving him some space.

"Let's not give this nut all the glory." Ino shouted. "Mental disruption Jutsu." Ino put her hands together and unleashed a wave of energy that was meant to disrupt thoughts. Rhino had just pulled the webbing off of his face went Ino's attack hit. The Rhino's eyes widened momentarily. Sakura then slammed her fist into the ground causing a series of rocks to go towards Rhino at high speeds. The mechanized figure held out his right arm straight at the oncoming rocks. A panel then lifted up and revealed a rocket launcher, which destroyed all the debris.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Sorry girlie," Rhino taunted. "I'm too thick headed." He tapped his head a few times with his fist.

"That right there explains so much." Spiderman laughed. Rhino turned to Spiderman and his shoulders opened up revealing machine guns.

"Oh no." Spiderman groaned. The web slinging hero jumped away just in time.

"Ino, maybe we should tend to the others." Sakura suggested. "If your attacks couldn't work on this guy, maybe others won't either."

"Fine only to heal Sasuke." Ino said angerly.

"Grow up." Sakura groaned.

Meanwhile Spiderman dodged more attacks from Rhino. While some debris blocked his view, Rhino grabbed Spiderman with one hand and squeezed hard. It was then that our hero relized something.

"Hydralical powered suit huh?" Spiderman asked as he was being squeezed. He then looked around and noticed Lee's weights on the ground.

"Weights." Spidey said.

"What?" Rhino asked. "Don't you mean wait?"

"No." Spiderman laughed. With careful aim Spiderman webbed the weights and slammed them into Rhino, causing the mechanical titan to drop Spiderman. Spiderman then grabbed Sasuke's sword with some webbing and jammed it into Rhino's knee, revealing some cables. With another swipe, the cables were cut and hydraulic fluid leaked out.

"Hey stop that!" Rhino ordered.

"What, this?" Spiderman asked, slicing the cables on the right elbow. "Or this?" He sliced off the remaining cables, causing Rhino to fall on his face.

"I hate you." Rhino complained.

"You really want me to add to that statement?" Spiderman chuckled.

"Hold it Spider-man." Yamato said coming up with Sai not to far behind.

"I already told the guy with the chicken super glued to his head I don't sign autographs." Spiderman said with a laugh.

Yamato's response was him pulling out a scroll. "By order of the Hidden Leaf Village Council and the Hokage, you are to surender and join the leaf village ninja corp."

"Sure and while were at it." Spiderman began. "He'll go to a tanning salon," He pointed at Sai, "He'll go to angermanegment," pointing to Sasuke, "And She'll read the directons on the hair dye bottle."

"It's Natural." Sakura shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Spiderman said.

"So I take it that's a no?" Sai asked.

"Duh, I'm on a long list of people in this town who don't like ninjas." Spiderman admitted.

"How long of a list?" Sakura asked surprise.

"The line starts with me and goes around the block twice." The Spiderman then webbed up a line and left.

Later that day at the previous undisclosed location, Tinkerer was working on his computer when Hammerhead came in angerly.

"What?" Fudo asked.

"Rhino's been arrested." Hammerhead growled.

"Well all wepons do have the same weak points, the people who use them." Tinkerer replied coolly. "But don't worry, I've got some new idea's for the enforcers."

The next day at school, Naruto was walking through the halls with today's issue of The Daily Leaf. He was in the middle of reading it when it was pulled from his hands.

"You actually read?" Ino asked.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Surprised.

"Well since you can't be trusted alone as well as that Spiderman guy, myself, Sakura and Sai will be enrolling here." She answered. "As well as some old friends of yours."

Naruto fainted and passed out.

**OK Chapter 2 is done. Before I go, I have a favor to ask. I've gotten the general idea for a multitude of Spiderman bad guys for this story. Other than the obvious a few examples are: Mysterio, Silvermane, and Molten Man. However, one guy I'm not 100% certain on. That one is Scorpion. He'll either be Jirobo who's gotten a genetic upgrade, or Sandman's tag team partner with Suna Puppet tech Armor. Take your pick and tell me. Also to who else thinks Avengers Assemble is going to be a knockoff of Justice League Unlimited. To those who don't know its EMH's replacement since its on the final season. Spiderman is coming back for an episode (To those of you who've seen Along Came a Spider.) as a member of the New Avengers. See you next time when Shin becomes Electro.**


	4. Chapter 3

Spiderman: Ninja chronicles Chapter 3: The rise of Electro

"Great, two teams of ninjas following me, Shizune being the new school nurse, Yamato, with who knows who else by now, constantly prowling around, and Kakashi's teaching a bonus course on ninjas after school." Spiderman groaned that night from on top of a skyscraper. It had been a long day at school, and as it turned out the old friends Ino was referring to was team 13. They had graduated 6 months after Naruto did and were made up of Ami, Hibachi, and Unagi. Trying to dodge all of them was incredibly difficult.

"I get they want to bring me back to Konoha, but my place is here now." He said, jumping off and landing on another. "I'd smack them something fierce, but I'm certain I'd say something that would make them realize that Naruto Uzumaki and Spiderman are one and the same." The then jumped onto a nearby flag pole. "Besides, who'd want to get rid of me that isn't some how involved with the Big Man.?"

Spiderman then realized something. "Speaking off, I'll bet there's something going on tonight." He then looked around.

"Oh, well guess it's a quiet night." Spiderman said, turning to leave. He then doubled back when a crash was heard.

"I really need to stop saying that." Spiderman chuckled. He jumped off the roof and summoned some webbing to swing towards the crash.

A series of men stepped out of a local electronics store with goods of all kinds in hand.

"This is going to be one of the easiest scores we've ever had." One of the men chuckled.

"You sure about that?" A voice said from above. Spiderman activated the Spider-signal and shined it on the felons.

"Spider-man!" They shouted.

"You were expecting a guy in a bat costume?" He quipped.

"Let's run." Several men said. They turned and ran, only for Spiderman to create a wall of webbing to block their escape.

"Sorry fellas." Spiderman said wagging his finger. "Not happening." He jumped down and charged.

"Uh, oh." They all said.

The next day, Naruto was walking through the halls with a copy of the daily leaf in hand.

"Spider-man stops Electronics Robbery." He read with a smile. Just then, the paper was ripped from his hands.

"Wow, I didn't think you could read Naruto." Unagi taunted. The three members of Team 13 were relevantly unchanged except for their ages. Ami was clad in a dark purple tank top, with black shorts. Unagi and Hibachi were on the other hand, in more adult versions of their previous clothes.

"Funny, I thought you could be halfway decent ninjas, guess we were both wrong." Naruto said, snatching the paper back. "How come you guys are here, I thought you hated me?"

"We do moron." Ami said. "We're the ones who are going to take down Spider-man."

"Love to see you try." Naruto said with sarcasm dripping off him.

"Watch it Uzumaki." Unagi taunted. Before anyone could say something else, Flash and the Football team made their way down the halls.

"One guess why he's here." Naruto said sarcastically. At the end of the first week of school, Flash always head a massive party.

"Hey Uzumaki, I'm inviting you." Flash said excitedly.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because, I need someone to make me look cooler, and I want you to bring in some of your Spiderman pics." Flash answered. It was a well know fact that Flash was by far the biggest Spider-fan in Blaze City.

"Please, you actually follow that freak." Ami said disgusted.

"Hey Spiderman is the man." Flash countered. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to leave. Naruto made his way down the hall only to bump into Shizune.

"There you are Naruto." She said.

"Hey." Naruto said trying to get to his next class. Before he could go anywhere, Shizune grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, please reconsider coming back to the leaf village, The Akatsuki have become much more active." She said firmly. Naruto's answer was pulling himself away and leaving.

Later at Lunch, Naruto, Kiria, and Hiroto were currently seated at their usual table, discussing the events for Friday.

"Of course I'm going." Hiroto said, holding up his invite.

"I'm not, I'm still upset about Flash's last end of school prank in the girls' locker room." Kiria said agitated.

"What happened ag-?" Hiroto asked only for Kiria to interrupt. "Shut up."

"Hey Naruto." Ino said sitting down with Sakura, and Sai.

"This is what we in the real world like to call a private conversation." Kiria said agitated.

"Too bad, now beat it." Ino said.

"They leave I leave." Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto, please listen to us for a moment." Sakura begged.

"No." Naruto said leaving, with Hiroto and Kiria behind him.

"This is a disaster." Sakura groaned.

"Why can't those guys take a hint?" Hiroto asked.

"Search me." Naruto said, noticing Shin had left the cafeteria in anger. Naruto had had it.

"Hey Shin." Naruto said, leaving the cafeteria.

"What?" Shin asked, putting his hand behind his back.

"Look, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I've had it Naruto, I've had it with being pushed around." Shin shouted. He then looked at the ground with sorrow.

"Listen, I'm not going to Flash's thing, so why don't you, me, Kiria, and possibly Hiroto skip it and head off to grab a burger somewhere on Friday ok?" Naruto suggested. Shin looked at him and nodded.

"Cool." Naruto smiled. He turned to leave, while Shin looked at his hand, which was glowing with lightning.

That Friday, after school, Shin made his way down the street happy. He felt like he had some good friends and he stood up to Flash for a change in front of everyone. Today nothing could go wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by him being pulled into an alley. Shin looked up to see team 13 above him with various ninja tools in hand.

"I can't believe that Flash kid is paying us to do this." Unagi commented.

"What?" Shin asked.

"Don't act all surprised, you did embarrass that boob." Hibachi said. The three than began to kick and stomp Shin. He constantly begged them to stop.

"Well what are you going to do if we do?" Ami taunted.

"THIS!" Shin shouted, as the three were electrocuted.

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking down to the diner when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Please tell me you have your fancy red pjs on you." Kira said in a quiet tone.

"What happened?" Naruto asked serious.

"Ami and her groupies were found barbequed in an alley way, witnesses say Shin ran out angry after that." She answered.

"Got to love you're the police captain's daughter." Naruto said. "I'll swing by Shin's place and see if he's headed there, you call Hiroto and have him keep an eye on there."

"Cool, later web head." Kiria said, hanging up.

Naruto turned to go find out what happened to his friend when he bumped into Shizune.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can come back home with us." Shizune said.

"I've said this about a dozen times and counting, I'm not coming back." He said firmly.

"Naruto, for once in your life grow up and accept some responsibility in your life." Shizune shouted.

Naruto grabbed Shizune by the collar, pulled her down to his level and growled. "You don't know the meaning of the word." He turned to leave at that with Shizune at a loss of words.

Naruto opened the door to Shin's house, revealing no one was home. He entered and found a note from Shin's mom stating she'd be out for the weekend. It was common knowledge that Shin's father had left him when he was 4. Naruto then made his way town to the basement where Shin kept his work place. He always found it creepy coming down here. He looked around and saw the worktable. Like always it was cluttered with parts and such. This time however, it was covered with Shin's electrical generator. The pieces were burned and shattered. Naruto tried to grab one, but his Spider sense went off before hand.

"That can't be good." Naruto said. He could hear Ino around and decided to put on a certain red and blue costume.

"Wait, what?" Hiroto asked. He had just learned of the events from Kiria. The Party was in full swing and it was quiet hard to hear. To make this worse, a thunder storm was in the forecast.

"Yeah, I know, Shin being a threat, not likely." Kiria admitted. "But Naruto and I both have a gut feeling something bad is about to happen tonight and it involves Shin."

"Fair enough, I'll see what I can do." Hiroto said, still not believing this. At that, the door exploded. On the other side was Shin, his hand was held up and covered with lightning.

"FLASH!" He shouted. Hiroto tried to call Kiria back but his cell, and the other electrical appliances in the area went ballistic.

"Whoa, what's up?" Flash asked, slightly scared.

"We're ending this, once and for all." Shin said menacingly.

"Why?" The football star asked, trying to sound brave. Shin shot another stream of lightning and pulled Flash out, slamming him outside. The party goers ran outside as did several people from down the street, Kiria included.

"Where are you Naruto, you need to smack some sense into Shin." She whispered to herself.

"Shin, how did?" Flash asked.

"How did I what, get more powerful." Shin barked. "My new generator got smashed, partially thanks to you, then while I was taking it home, I got hit by lightning, now I'm living lightning." He raised his hand again and began to charge. "So now, I'm going to get you back for all the times you've bullied me." Shin opened up with another electrical blast.

"Shin, stop it!" Kiria begged. She didn't like where this was going.

"Shin Volta is dead," He angrily declared, "Now and forever I'm" He began and slammed some lightning on himself. When the smoke cleared, Shin was gone. In his place was a figure twice as large, and was basically humanoid yellow lightning with a black skeleton inside. He was wearing Shin's jacket and sort of a black harness over his chest. His head was a black skull covered with yellow electricity. He was also hovering an inch above ground. "ELECTRO!" He roared with a deeper, more menacing tone.

"I knew he's been playing too many video games." Kiria murmured along with several other people.

"Seriously, Electro?" Spiderman asked, upside down with the Spider-signal shinning on Electro. "My top three picks for you are in no particular order: Lightning Butt, Sparky, and a good therapist."

"I know you, your that Spiderman guy that keeps showing up." Electro admitted.

"Well I give you props," Spiderman admitted jumping down. "Half the morons I fight are usually calling me the Spider." He walked over to Electro. "Listen, Electro, why don't you ditch the electrified skeleton bit and well get you some help OK?"

"Sweet, Spiderman is at my party." Flash said happily. Everyone just looked at him.

"Well." Electro began only for a large tendril of wood to slam into him and pin him at a wall. Spiderman turned to see Yamato and Sasuke standing near.

"Hey, what are you morons doing?" Spiderman asked surprised. "I was reasoning with him."

"A freak like that can't be reasoned with." Sasuke said coldly.

"Strangely, I'm not surprised you believe that." Spiderman quipped.

"RAAH!" Electro screamed, he summoned some electricity and burned the wood. This caused the on lookers to scream and run away.

"Well that back fired." Yamato gulped.

"So, you're all against me!" Electro declared. He raised his hands and several bolts of lightning tried to strike the three. Spiderman jumped to a nearby wall, while the two ninjas dodge the attacks.

"Impactors do your thing." Spiderman said, putting on the braces. He shot several web bullets at Electro. Using his new powers, Electro dodged the attacks.

"Sasuke, what's going." Ino began coming up. She was promptly interrupted by the web bullets hitting her and Sasuke.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"Sorry." Spiderman said. "Twenty points each." He happily thought.

"Enough." Electro shouted, releasing several lightning bolts from around his body, slamming into the walls. Spiderman noticed a pair of kids still hadn't left and were about to be crushed by some falling bricks. Our hero summoned a web line and swung towards them, rescuing them before they could be crushed.

"You kids, might want to leave." Spidey suggested. The two kids nodded and Sasuke scoffed.

"I can't believe how weak you are." Sasuke laughed. "You should focus on the task at hand, rather than those stupid enough to get in the way."

"He's right, in war theirs always casualties." Ino agreed.

"I can't believe that Ino just agreed with that." Naruto thought. Spiderman's response was a web bullet to Ino's face.

"Now let me show you what the strong can do." Sasuke declared. He ran through several hand signs. "Lightning Style: Dragon Reign Jutsu!" Lightning bolts rained down and formed a dragon that slammed into Electro. When the smoke cleared Electro was just fine.

"Yeah, shoot the guy that's made of lightning, with lightning, smart move." Spiderman said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't understand. The move he used was one Kabuto help perfect. A side effect to this attack was those with Lightning Chakra would suffer internal damages.

"Cute trick, now let me show you one I can do." He raised his hand and shot another lightning bolt. Only now it was double the size and had a light blue hue to it. The lightning hit and blasted the three ninjas and one superhero away.

"Cool." Electro admitted. He then noticed, he had created a crater, which revealed some electrical cables.

"It's time for a charge, and soon, no one will boss me around ever again." Electro turned himself into electricity and went into the cable, a small yellow spark indicated he was traveling through the power lines.

Spiderman, being the first to recover realized something. "There's only one place in Blaze City he'd go to."

Minutes later Spiderman was web slinging to his destination. One of the compartments on his belt started ringing and he pulled out his cell phone. Before answering, he pulled up the bottom of his mask so the voice seal wouldn't work.

"Hello?" He answered in his normal tone.

"What happened?" Kiria asked.

"Shin disappeared, an I think I know where." He answered.

"Well where, and hurry." Kiria demanded. "You're old friends are asking questions and I'm running out of answers." She was walking away from the police station where she, among others, were being interrogated by Sasuke. He was really riled about someone who survived one of his most powerful techniques.

"When Sasuke hit Shin with his lightning attack, Electro got a power boost." Naruto explained.

"And were expecting the storm of the century tonight, and there's a large radio tower about 5 miles away from Blaze City High." Kiria finished with a shocked look on her face.

"Exactly." Our hero said. "I've got to get to Shin before the others do and try to reason with him."

"Go get him web head." Kiria smiled.

Naruto hung up and pulled his mask back on. He made his way to the radio tower, where Electro was charging the tower with his own power.

"Hey is this a private thing, or can anyone crash this party?" Spiderman quipped.

"Beat it." Electro barked.

"Yeah, it was in my job description, I kind of can't." Spiderman quipped again, then got serious. "Listen Electro, I know what your doing."

"Then why are you trying to stop me?" The electrified teen demanded.

"Because you'll more than likely hurt someone, plus you really look like you could use some therapy." Spiderman said.

"Why not." Electro demanded. His electricity was flowing rapidly. "I've finally got power to take down anyone who has, or will wrong me."

"One, you'd be no better than those guys, and two, with great power come great responsibility." Spiderman said.

"Then I guess we're done talking." Electro growled. He charged up his hands again and shot several bolts at Spiderman. Several of which hit Spiderman, temporarily stunning him.

"Whoa." Spiderman shouted. "How are you this good at your powers?"

"I've had these powers for almost a week, I've learned a few tricks." Electro cackled. He flew up and shot down some more lightning.

"No fair, I couldn't properly web sling for like a month." Naruto thought bitterly.

"Seriously, can't you do something other than the lightning bit?" Spiderman asked.

"Ok." Electro smiled. He charged down and slammed onto the roof. He released an electrified shock wave, which Spiderman narrowly dodged. With electrified fists, Electro tried to punch Spiderman.

"How am I going to stop him?" Spiderman thought dodging the attacks. He then noticed Electro was still hovering. "Maybe."

Spiderman jumped back and tried the impactors again. While Electro was distracted, Spiderman jumped up and slammed into Electro's covered chest. When he hit the ground, Electro began losing power. He then slammed his fist into the web slinger, causing Spiderman to roll to the side.

"Ok, that's one was to stop him." Spiderman groaned. He then realized the tower. "Might be my only way to ground him." He then looked up to see the storm starting. "Might be my only shot."

"Come get me lightning butt." Spiderman shouted.

"RAHH." Electro shouted. He charged at Spiderman, who made his way inside the tower. He slingshot himself upwards. Electro started flying upwards too. Spiderman turned down and spun around, creating webbing. Then he jumped out of the way. Electro was now caught in a large spider web, which was connected to the radio tower, draining him.

"NO!" Electro shouted.

"Sorry, but its for your own good." Spiderman said solemnly. He didn't like seeing Shin like this.

"NO!" Electro shouted even louder. In a flash of lightning, Electro disappeared.

"Where ever you are Shin, I hope your happier their, than here." Spiderman said woefully. Unaware, the power lines glowed.

About an hour later, Hammerhead made his way into Tinkerer's lab.

"What's this about?" The thug demanded. Fudo was working all over the place with anxiety.

"So you haven't heard about Electro?" He asked.

"Who?" Hammerhead asked.

"I found this blog some kid made which depicts Spiderman's abilities, in hopes of finding away to stop him, when several post the same thing about an electrified monster called Electro." The tinkerer answered.

"Really, now that could come in handy." Hammer head admitted.

"Why stop with electricity?" Ryokouske asked.

**And Done. I'm trying to get three more chapters in in time for the new movie, so sorry if this seems rushed at all. If you have any ideas, let me now. I do listen to reviews. See you next time when Spiderman deals with the mysterious Mysterio.**


	5. Chapter 4

Spiderman: Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 4: The menace of Mysterio

Naruto and Hiroto were currently at Hiroto's penthouse getting ready for the gem exhibit tonight. Naruto was borrowing a tuxedo from Hiroto and you could tell he didn't like the idea. It wasn't just because Naruto hated wearing tuxedos. The reason this time was because Naruto had found out through Hiroto's fathers Nanagi Ozzorus, CEO of Ozzcorp, that Tsunade herself would be there.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Naruto groaned.

"Tell me about it." Hiroto answered. He was hoping to go along with his father, but he went ahead earlier to take care of the events ahead.

The two friends made their way into the museum for the big presentation. Naruto left his scroll with his costume inside with Kiria incase he needed it. The police captain's daughter on the other hand would be a few blocks over enjoying the park.

The museum was decorated to match the theme of the exhibit. Their were people all over the place mingling and trying to pass time. Among those were Tsunade, and the rest of the shinobi brought to Blaze City along with all of Team Gai. With the exception of team 13 who would be inactive for a week. Tsunade looked over as Naruto and Hiroto entered the room. She could clearly tell that Naruto hated being in his tuxedo. One reason she had come was to try her hand at convincing Naruto of his return. The other was to talk to Nanagi. Years ago, Ozzcorp was one of the biggest ninja tool and weapons supplier for the leaf village. They came to a stop almost as fast as Blaze city's ninja request. The only difference was it was a well know fact on why. A few rouge former leaf ninjas broke into a factory and tried to steal some tools. The factory was retooled into a pipe production plant.

"Here goes everything." Tsunade said. She finished her drink, Shizune's drink, and three other drinks.

Naruto." Tsunade began, only for Naruto to interrupt.

"If it's the whole come back to the leaf village bit or the help you stop Spiderman thing the answer is to both, No." Naruto said firmly. Tsunade just stood their shocked, deciding whether or not to kill the boy, or feel sorry for him.

"Before I say something I'll regret, why?" Tsunade asked.

"I have my reasons." He said, leaving. Tsunade noticed the look in his eyes. It was the same kind she had when Dan and Nawaki died. She knew Iruka's death hit him hard. She didn't know how hard.

"Milady, Mr. Ozzorus is scheduled to show up soon." Sakura said.

"Great, another problem I have to deal with." Tsuande groaned.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nanagi has never been one for a sense of humor, he's one of the most stone faced people I've ever known." Tsunade explained.

Just then the man in question made his way to the podium. He was tall with an almost menacing build. He wore a black business suit and had dark brown hair. After giving his introductory speech he went to mingle with the rest of the guest.

"Mr. Ozzorus, it's good to see you again." Tsunade said. "Sorry for not getting in touch sooner."

"Don't you dare apologize, I never do." Nanagi said firmly. Sakura was shocked at his tone. She had heard that Nanagi was somewhat cold, just not to this degree.

"What up old timer?" Naruto said coming up.

"Naruto my boy, good to see you again, how are you and Hiroto liking the events." Nanagi said happily. Sakura and Tsunade looked at him, Nanagi Ozzorus was smiling.

"Well I really don't want to be here." Naruto admitted.

"Join the club we've got jackets." Nanagi said.

"Hope it's not a tuxedo jacket, I hate the one I'm wearing." Naruto joked, getting a laugh out of Nanagi.

"Oh that's what I like about you Naruto, you always know a good joke."

"Please, he's great at it." Tsunade said smiling and putting her hand on Naruto.

"You two close?" Nanagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding, he see me as a grandmother." Tsunade answered.

Naruto turned to one of the waiter. "Bring in a lot of crackers, she's already half drunk."

Tsunade playfully backhanded him.

"I'm out of here." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Nanagi asked.

"The one place Tsunade's credentials can't get into." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"He's going to the men's room." Tsunade answered, hearing the joke plenty of times before.

Naruto made his way through the big wooden doors that lead into the room and made his way to the bath room. Unaware, a series of events were in motion.

About 10 minutes later, Hiroto's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Open the door." Naruto ordered.

"What?" Hiroto asked.

"The doors leading to the exhibit aren't opening." Naruto said.

"Very funny, you're not getting out of this." Hiroto said. He tried opening the door himself, but it didn't budge.

"Dad." Hiroto shouted.

"Dare I ask what the problem is?" Nanagi asked uninterested.

"The doors are jammed." His son answered.

"Impossible, repairmen were just here this morning." Nanagi answered worried.

"Believe me I tried, its not budging." Hiroto answered.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked over the phone.

Nanagi took the phone from his son. "Naruto, find some help, we may need it."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Naruto said, hanging up.

Gai was currently trying to break the door down with no luck.

"What trickery is this?" The green spandex wearing nut asked.

"No trickery, Magic." a voice boomed. A green smoke filled the air through the air vents. The smoke converged on one spot and a figure emerged from it. He wore a green outfit and a purple cape that draped over his body like a cloak. His head was incased by a black dome with gold chains around his neck.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked confused at the person dressed more strangely than Gai.

"I am Mysterio, Master of the Arcana, here to save the world from your corruption of material possessions." The man said.

"Mysterio?" Tsuande asked.

"Welcome to Blaze City." Nanagi said.

"What did you mean by save the world from material possessions?" Sakura asked.

"In this age you mortals waste your time over the alchemidic fruits of labor, spending money over what looks best." Mysterio boomed.

"Yeah, why not?" Ino scoffed.

"FOOLS!" Mysterio shouted. He raised a yellow gloved hand and spoke an incantation. When he finished, a massive fireball was shot and everyone moved. "You shinobi sicken me."

"What?" Tsunade demanded.

"You use the elements to wage war, to bend those to your will, to corrupt the innocent."

"That's not true." Sakura shouted.

"Silence." Mysterio shouted. He spoke another incarnation and threw his hands down. A series of large snakes, lions, and dragons emerged from a flash of light.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi began. The attack never emerged from his hand.

"FOOLS!" Mysterio bellowed. "My magic makes your chakra useless."

"Where's Spiderman when you need him?" Hiroto asked.

Naruto was outside the museum, waiting for Kiria. The smoke Mysterio was making was coming out of the entire structure.

"Where are you Kiria?" Naruto groaned.

"Sorry," She said sarcastically, and out of breath. "We all don't have spider powers."

"Sorry." He said with his hand behind his head. He grabbed the scroll and ran into an alleyway.

"No you mortal fools, watch as your precious metals are no more." Mysterio boomed. He raised his hands and with a wave of smoke, all the gold and gems on display were reduced to rusted and age. The gems lost their shine.

"Next, he'll pull a rabbit out of the fishbowl." Spiderman said, coming in from the skylight upside down.

"You!" Mysterio shouted.

"Do I know you?" Spiderman asked honestly.

"Mysterio knows you well Spiderman, and you shall fall at the hands of Mysterio, Master of the Arcana." The villain declared.

"Well Spiderman thinks Mysterio is the master of referring to himself in the third person." Spiderman quipped.

"Wait, that's Spiderman?" Tsuande asked. "The way you guys described him, I thought he had extra limbs."

"Ok, no that sounds creepy." Spiderman admitted.

"Indeed." Mysterio agreed. He turned his attention to the hanging hero. With another Incarnation, lightning bolts shot from the domed villain's hands and aimed at Spiderman. He immediately dropped down to avoid the attack.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Electro can sue you if you keep doing that." Spiderman quipped.

Mysterio spoke another incarnation and several snakes launched from his arms. Spiderman jumped to the side.

"What was that?" Naruto thought. "My Spider sense didn't go off."

"Neji find this guy." Tsunade ordered, as the smoke continued to rise.

"As you wish." Neji said. He activated his Byakugan. No sooner than he did, he fell down. His eyes turned bloodshot red.

"What is this?" Neji demanded.

Meanwhile Spiderman was still trying to take care of Mysterio. The dome headed master of magic was using Spell after Spell to try to kill Spidey.

"Ok, what's up." Naruto thought. "Spider sense kicks in with the fireballs and spark show, but not the rest." Mysterio shot another fireball, this one almost got close to him and barely dodged it. Not long after, the police showed up.

Mysterio looked around and noticed he was out numbered. He spoke another incantation and a series of dark red demonic bats flew out of the mist and began attacking.

"No this, this is not the last you have seen of MYSTERIO." The villain shouted. The green smoke covered him and blew through the skylight, along with the bats. When it all cleared, Mysterio was gone.

"Well, fail to see how this could get any worse." Spiderman groaned.

"Hold it Spiderman." Yamato ordered.

"Hold what?" Spidey quipped.

"Cut the jokes, you're under arrest." Yamato ordered.

"Theirs only one problem, you can't see." Spiderman said.

"I can to." Yamato began, only for Spiderman to web up his eyes.

"Up, spoke to soon." Spiderman laughed, and left to go find Mysterio.

"I hate that Spider." Yamato groaned.

Spiderman sat on top of a flag pole with the front of his mask up on the phone.

"I'm sorry Hiroto, but Mr. G called and he found out about that mystery guy and he wants me to find a picture of Spider-man fighting him." Naruto explained, telling him the half truth.

"Ok, at least we get to go earlier." Hiroto chuckled.

"See you at school." Naruto said.

"Yeah, later." Hiroto said ending the phone call.

Naruto put his cell away and put his mask on. "I want to tell him." Just then he noticed something, his costume began to smell. "Wait is that?"

Kiria was walking home, and was about to go to sleep when her phone beep indicating she had a text message. She opened it up and revealed it was from Naruto. Meet me you know where it read.

"This should be good." Kiria laughed. She immediately turned heel and went to the warehouse.

Meanwhile, back with the Konoha shinobi, Tsunade was currently looking through the destroyed jewelry. Nanagi left the area to attend to certain matters as he worded it. She analyzed the jewels and something was off on them.

The curator said that she would turn the gems over to a local restoration company, since the usual ones wouldn't respond to her phone calls.

"Something's up." Tsunade thought. "Something, if I've read the reports right, Spiderman will no doubt solve."

Kiria made her way inside of the ware house and saw one of the strangest things ever: Naruto was smelling his cape.

"I can come back." Kiria said awkwardly.

"Smell this." Naruto said, putting his cape in her face.

"No."

"Smell it."

"No." She protested, only to smell the same thing. "When were you near a propane grill?"

"I wasn't this started happening when dome head shot one of his fireballs at me." Naruto explained.

"What?" Kiria asked shocked.

"Yeah, plus only the fireballs and lightning bolts set off my Spider-sense." Naruto added.

"That's weird, plus Dad said that the repair man called for the museum today was found in a ditch about a quarter mile from here out cold." Kiria said.

"Wonder how long he's been there." Naruto said sarcastically. He then realized something. "Maybe theirs a clue back at the museum." He suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Kiria said.

Naruto made his way back to the museum and into the gem exhibit and went to one of the cases. He attempted to pick one of the glass cases up and examine the necklaces when his Spider-sense went off. He ducked only to dodge a kunai from Ino.

"I should have realized that you would try to come back here." Ino scoffed. "Criminals always return to the scene of the crime."

"Let me answer that in the most respectful way possible." Spiderman said. A minute later Ino was lock in a supply closet.

"No that that's done." Spiderman chuckled, he went back over to the case and noticed something on the side. It was bolted to the ground, and right by the necklace was a slot of some kind. Spiderman pressed down and the slot was actually a trap door. He reached in and pulled out a necklace. It was the same one that was on top, only it wasn't rusted.

"I wonder." Spiderman said to himself. He pulled the rusted necklace and effortlessly broke the rusted necklace.

"It's a fake." Spiderman discovered. "Meaning." He went to where Mysterio had disappeared and grabbed a nearby piece of wood that had been destroyed in the previous battle. He went to one end of the tile and Spiderman used the wood as a crowbar, revealing a trap door.

"Willing to bet Mysterio never left." Spidey jumped down to confront the villain, hopefully.

When Spiderman had landed, he had found the trap door lead to the basement.

"Man this is too overused." Spiderman quipped. In the next room, He heard some cackling. He hid behind the door frame and saw Mysterio, without his helmet on. He couldn't make out what Mysterio really looked like though. On one worktable was some of the real jewelry, on another was crates of play jewelry.

"How come no one thought of this sooner?" Mysterio asked himself. "Switch the real gold with rusted fakes and give the museum real fakes and walk off with a massive amount of cash."

"Maybe because its forgery and you'd get caught." Spiderman said revealing himself.

"Spiderman!" Mysterio shouted surprised. He quickly put on his helmet and casted a fireball. Spiderman jumped over it and dodged it effortlessly.

"Face it faker, now ditched the fishbowl and well sort this out with the Cops." Spiderman suggested.

"Or, I could introduce you to my most powerful spell." Mysterio shouted.

"What ever helps you sleep at night." Spiderman shrugged.

The remaining Shinobi and police officers returned to the Museum after getting a call from Ino. Just then Spiderman was blasted out the front door.

"What hit you?" Rio asked.

"Mysterio." Spiderman answered.

"He came back?" Kakashi asked.

"No he never left." The web slinger answered. In a massive swirl of smoke, Mysterio emerged and became fifty feet tall. The smoke still covered his lower half in a tornado like fashion.

"Who dare try to stop me now?" Mysterio boomed.

"Scatter." Kakashi ordered. Everyone but Spiderman didn't move.

"Why isn't my Spider-sense going off still?" Naruto thought. He then looked up and noticed that the shinobi summoned were trying to attack Mysterio, and their attacks didn't leave a mark. Mysterio raised his hands and summoned more of his demon bats.

"How come they didn't change size too?" Spidey thought. He then noticed something in the smoke.

"Thank you night vision." He whispered. He then webbed up two lines and prepared to slingshot himself into the smoke.

"Spiderman, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Trusting my Spider-sense." He answered. Spiderman launched himself into the smoke. Mysterio above received a giant gloved fist to the face, cracking the dome.

"What?" Everyone asked. The smoke cleared and Mysterio was revealed to have been on the front steps the whole time. On his back this time were what looked like spot lights. Mysterio raised his hand to launch a fireball only for the web slinger to create a web line and rip a flamethrower from Mysterio's arm.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"He faked that whole thing." Tenten shouted in disbelief.

"But how did he disrupt out Chakra?" Neji asked. His answer was Spiderman jumping behind Mysterio and kicking him in the back. A fog machine attached there was destroyed effortlessly.

"Well that answers that." Neji said. The shinobi had gathered around Mysterio. Since the smoke was all gone, he now revealed he wore a belt with several circuits on it, indicating a control unit. Rio removed Mysterio's helmet, revealing a 30 year old man with black hair.

"So, Spiderman." the man said turning to our hero. "I bet you didn't know it was me."

"I probably would except for the fact I have no idea who you are." Spiderman admitted.

"You stopped me about 6 months ago." The man said shocked.

"That doesn't shorten the list." Everyone said in unison.

"Jinks, you all owe me a soda." Spiderman said quickly.

"For the love of, I'm Tagiru Hoshino." The man shouted.

Spiderman then thought for a minute. "Now I remember you, you're that psycho film guy who tried to blow up a bridge." Spidey answered.

"No, I'm the special effects artist." Tagiru corrected.

"Either way you tried to blow up a bridge." Spiderman reminded.

"No, you stopped me from ruining the movie I was going to star in." Tagiru shouted.

"Yes. Because. You. Tried. To. Blow up. A Bridge." Spiderman said slowly, emphasizing the bridge.

"Would you forget the bridge!" Taigru demanded.

"No your reaction is funny." Spiderman pointed out. "So let me guess, you got bankrupted from the movie bit, and decided to scam a museum, you switch the real jewelry with rusted fakes, and then posing as a restoration company, you would have made off will a fortune."

"I would have gotten away with if not for that pesky Spiderman." Tagiru groaned. The police began to take the felon to prison. After Getting a few steps, Spiderman showed up behind his newest foe.

"It's ok." Spidey said, patting Taigru on the back. The police took Taigru away as Spiderman laughed leaving. The shinobi too started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Mysterio demanded. Rio pulled a Spiderman calling card from Mysterio's back. On it was I have a problem with bridges.

"I'll kill that Spider!" Tagiru roared.

"Get in line." Yamato grumbled.

"Are we forgetting something?" Sakura asked.

"Get me out of here!" Ino shouted from the supply closet.

Meanwhile, Nanagi, from his office, was making a phone call.

"Clever job with our anti chakra gas Ren, or is it Hammerhead now?" Nanagi asked.

"How'd you figure it out?" Hammerhead demanded from the other end.

"I've had a hand in helping the big man with his efforts, in exchange I receive ample funding." Nanagi answered. "Seriously though, a special effects artist?" Nanagi asked. "I assume you used several of our old weapons provided by my ex employee Dr. Fudo correct?"

"He owed us money and this plan did sound like it would work." Hammerhead admitted. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for knowing all that."

"What can I say, I noticed Fudo's handy work during the Rhino bit." Nanagi said nonchalantly. "Plus I am one of the few people in the world who knows who the big man really is."

He could hear Hammerhead growl. "Find, remember, you don't got to good enough of a defense." The call was ended.

"Or do I?" Nanagi asked himself looking at his collection of masks on the way.

T**HE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up fast enough. I tried. I was serious on how I listen to my reviews. See you next time when Spiderman tries to solve the mystery behind the media dubbed Man-Wolf.**


	6. Chapter 5

Spiderman Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 5: Mystery of the Man-wolf

**AN: Before this story begins, I would like to say that Hidan and Kakazu haven't met team 10 yet. This is all apart of the plan.**

Naruto made his way out of the elevator that led to the top floor of The Daily Leaf. Since he didn't always show his Spiderman pics in action, he always went off to find a new assignment for the paper.

"Hey Mr. G." Naruto said happily. He immediately looked confused as Mr. Giroto was sulking. In the aged publisher's hand was a picture.

"I can come back later." Naruto suggested.

"No, it's just the anniversary of when I lost my son, Takato." Ginka said.

"You had a son?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Ginka stood up and showed Naruto the picture. In it was Ginka and a boy several years older than him. He had a medium build with stubby brown hair.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"The kid always wanted to prove his worth and be a ninja, show the world that some kid from Blaze City could become a great ninja." Ginka explained.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"A team of leaf ninja's took him, they were going to Konoha, but something happened and I never heard from the boy again." Ginka said woefully.

"Do you remember the ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Ginka said. "Now why don't you get some spider shots?" Naruto could tell Mr. Giroto was getting teary eyed and didn't want to talk about it.

Meanwhile, miles away from Blaze City, near a mountain. One of the walls burst open. Something feral came out and roared.

It was another night in Blaze City. People were still moving from place to place in a fast pace. Among them were the newest arrivals, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Team council had gotten upset over the fact that they still hadn't brought them Spiderman or Naruto. Kurenai had stayed behind for a reason known only to her and Asuma.

"So this is Blaze City huh?" Kiba said in awe.

"I wonder how the food is here?" Choji asked.

"We'll find out." Asuma chuckled.

"What I would like to know is what this Spiderman Character looks like." Shino stated.

"I can answer that mister." A kid said who was playing outside his house.

"Oh really, what?" Shino asked.

"Like that." The boy pointed behind them and the newly arrived ninjas saw Spiderman, running along the rooftops. His cape flowing in the breeze behind him.

"Let's go say hi." Asuma said. The five nodded.

"Ah, a quiet night," Spiderman said landing on the roof. "I know I just jinxed myself for saying that."

"So you're this Spiderman we keep hearing about?" Asuma asked. "I guess you know why we're here." The remaining new arrivals surrounded him.

Spiderman turned and tried to play dumb again. He figured it was another team to bring in Spiderman. He knew it would be difficult with Shikamaru in town, so that left only one regrettable option. "Since we're all pointing out the obvious, your going to get cancer," Pointing to Asuma, "You really need a hair cut." Pointed at Kiba, "And you're incredibly fat." He pointed at Choji.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Choji demanded.

"You heard me tubby." Spiderman said confidently.

"I'm so glad this voice seal is active or I'd be in so much trouble." Naruto thought fearfully.

"You're dead meat." Choji growled. He put his hands together and used his arm expansion jutsu. Spiderman jumped out of the way and began web slinging.

"Dude, I hate to see your manicure bill." Spiderman shouted back.

"I'm fried." Naruto thought.

"He's dead." Choji declared.

"Choji, enough." Asuma demanded. This fell on deaf ears as Choji charged at the spider.

"What are we waiting for, let's catch this guy and rub it in Sasuke's face." Kiba howled along side Akamaru's barks.

But unknown to any of them, a creature in the forests outside, let a fierce howl loose.

"Come on, if duck butt and bowl cut couldn't hit me, what shot do you boobs have?" Spiderman asked with a laugh. He was still trying to dodge Choji.

"Why did I use the forbidden word?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Fang over Fang." Kiba and his canine spun at high speeds and charged at Spiderman.

"Uh oh." Spiderman jumped to the side and tried to web up the two. The velocity the canine duo created was so great it ripped the webbing.

"Well that backfired." Spiderman admitted.

Hinata charged at Spiderman. She figured if she beat the masked hero, it would give Naruto a reason to love her. Spiderman dodged all the attacks Hinata dished out.

"Fight back." Hinata demanded.

"No, I don't want to hit a blind girl." Spiderman said.

"I'm not blind." Hinata corrected.

"Ok good." Spiderman said relieved with a web bullet to Hinata's stomach. Several more left her stuck to a water tower.

"Bulls eye." Spiderman shouted.

"Not for long." Shino said summoning some insects. The bugs charged at Spiderman.

"Gee, how ever will I stop this." Spiderman said sarcastically. He started web slinging to put some distance between him and the insects. When their was enough he turned around and created a web net and caught the insects.

"Boo yah." Spidey shouted.

"Not fair." Shino sulked.

"That's a first." Asuma admitted looking at the Aburame. Spiderman then grabbed the net and hammer threw it at the Shinobi. The insects exploded and sent the ninjas scattering.

"Oh yeah." Spidey cheered. This celebration was short lived as Choji tried to slam his enlarged fist onto the wall crawler.

"Dude, I say one joke and you try to turn me into a pancake?" Spiderman shouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that." Naruto thought.

"No one calls me fat and gets away with it." Choji snarled.

"Someone can't handle the truth." Spiderman shouted, dodging another fist.

"He's as no idea, how right he is." Shikamaru said with Asuma nodding. Kiba's glare soon fixated on Spiderman. He had unparallel reflexes, the webbing, and could walk up walls. Yet he claimed he wasn't a ninja.

Before anyone could react, screams were heard. Spiderman turned his attention to a nearby pedestrian.

"Hey buddy, where's the fire?" Spidey asked.

"Some kind of werewolf is attacking the hospital." The man said before running some more.

"Werewolf?" Spiderman asked himself. "Why not I fought a dome head last week."

Spiderman created another web line and swung himself to the location in question.

"Well this should be interesting." Asuma said.

Spiderman made his way to the Hospital and was taken back by the werewolf in question. It was a large grey wolf like creature. It stood on its hind legs and was almost 6 foot 7. It was clad in a torn blue tank top and torn tan cargo shorts. The creature was menacingly standing in front of some nurse.

"Hey wolfie, those are nurses, not chew toys." Spiderman quipped.

The wolf monster turned around, revealing its blood red eyes.

"Ok, that wasn't my best joke." Spiderman admitted.

The nurse's saw this as an opportunity and ran. The wolf looked back at the fleeing nurse. The beast quickly turned to anger and roared at Spiderman.

"Ok, behave, and I'll get you a rawhide." Spiderman said. The wolf roared and charged at Spiderman. The beast swung its claws at Spiderman. Even with his speed, our hero barely dodged everything.

"Ok wolfie, you really need to be declawed." Spiderman quipped. The wolf's response was a series of Snarls.

Kiria was in her room, doing her homework when her father called.

"Hey dad." Kiria greeted.

"Hey sweetie, you best stay in tonight." Rio said.

"What's attacking now a giant wheel?" She joked.

"No a werewolf." Her father said.

"Really?" Kiria asked.

"Yeah it showed up at the police station earlier and some of my officers drove it way, we now have reports that Spiderman's fighting him at the hospital." Rio answered. "I've already heard from one of the officers channel 4 is calling it the Man-wolf."

"Where'd it come from?" Kiria asked in interest.

"Reports say it came from the eastern forest." Her father answered.

"Smack him one for me dad." Kiria said.

"With pleasure." Captain Horus said, hanging up.

"Next thing you know Naruto will be dealing with a super intelligent gorilla." Kiria chuckled.

Spiderman sneezed while trying to dodge the latest attack from the Man-wolf.

"Hey if this costume tears you're going to be hearing from my publicist." Spiderman shouted. Kiria sneezed.

Man wolf was about to charged at Spiderman again, when a massive fireball engulfed the creature. Our hero turned to see Sasuke sword in hand, looking smug.

"You ever think there's a better way than killing him?" Spiderman asked.

"It was inevitable either way." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Yeah well." Spiderman began only for his night vision to reveal something. "Strike that wolfie's fine."

Sasuke looked stunned at this.

The Man-wolf growled at Sasuke, and lunged. Sasuke jumped to the side. This was short lived as Man-wolf was surprisingly quicker and dug his fangs into Sasuke's leg. The wolf shook Sasuke around only for Spiderman to jump on top of the beast.

"Bad dog, he can not taste that good." Spiderman shouted.

"This is going against everything I believe with Sasuke." Naruto thought. He was still upset over the whole ordeal with the Grass county sound base.

"You die mutt!" Sasuke roared. Even with his injury, Sasuke still had the strength to launch his Chidori. The attack made direct contact, but never pierced the beast's skin.

"Did someone mention us?" Kiba said, coming in on Akamaru.

"Who authorized you coming?" Sasuke ordered.

"The council, they got impatient." Asuma said, dawning his trench knives.

"They can still bite me." Spiderman shouted, webbing up a muzzle for Man-wolf while still holding on. Asuma charged at Man-wolf in hopes of cutting it, but like with Sasuke's attacks it didn't penetrate the fur.

"What?" The jonin asked. Man-wolf then tried to slash Asuma. The jonin quickly recovered and caught the claws.

"Hey, it's my turn to play with him." Spiderman shouted. "But keep those knives handy, we may need to neuter Fido."

Akamaru then barked in fear.

"Not you." Spiderman corrected. Man-wolf ripped the webbing from its snout free and then charged at Spiderman.

"Oh sure, don't go fight the guy who could give you an even fight, how original." Kiba said sarcastically.

Spiderman was tackled into a nearby construction site. Man-wolf charged at Spiderman snarling.

"Geez, your harder to get rid of them the fat guy." Spiderman said.

On cue, Choji slammed his fist in front of Spiderman.

"Accept the truth man." Spiderman shouted. Choji, snarling as bad as Man-wolf, sent another fist flying.

"Deep down' I've been wanting to smack the first leaf shinobi I run into on a bad day for a while now, and I was hoping it would either be Sasuke, or Yamato, not one of my old prankster pals." Naruto thought.

Spiderman summoned some webbing and prepared to slingshot a kick right into Choji, when Man-wolf roared and sent a sonic howl at the two. The attacks sent the in progress building down. Thinking quickly the web slinger created a net above the two, after jumping into the ground. The debris fell on the two and the net held up the best it could.

"Did I just forget you?" Spiderman asked honestly, poking his head out of the rubble.

The wolf roared and charged.

"Seriously, you're more repetitive than Electro." Spiderman shouted. As the wolf tried to slash our hero he continued to roar and snarl.

"I'm sorry." Spiderman interrupted, noticing something with the roars. "Are you trying to talk?"

To his surprise, Man-wolf stopped his attacks, and nodded.

"You can understand me?" Spiderman asked with a raised eyebrow. Man-wolf nodded again.

"Ok, why did you attack the hospital?" Spiderman tried, in hopes the creature had another way of communicating. Man-Wolf shook his head no and dug a claw into the ground. Before it could do anything, Sasuke attacked and charged with lightning covering his body. The bolts jumped off him and slammed near the two.

"Dude, I'd say you need a girlfriend, but I wouldn't want to emotionally scar the lady." Spiderman quipped.

"Be silent." Sasuke ordered. Man-wolf growled and ran away.

"Comeback." Sasuke began only for Spiderman to slug him in the face.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Naruto thought. Realizing something was up, Naruto knew there was one person in Blaze City that could help. He needed Kiria.

Kiria was continuing her homework, when a semi-unoriginal sound was heard. Someone was tapping on her window. She turned to see Spiderman, upside down and outside. She impatiently opened the window.

"Don't you have homework and a wolf to finish?" Kiria asked

"I would except I finished the first and need some info on the second." Spiderman said going inside.

"Dad's still at the station." Kiria said. This green lit Naruto to remove his mask.

"Did that werewolf do anything before it showed up at the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, dad said it hit the station after coming from the east forest, and they're calling it the Man-Wolf." Kiria said.

"Man-wolf?" Naruto asked. "It was that Spider hater lady from channel 4 wasn't it?"

Kiria shrugged. "Maybe, so why the visit?"

"I think Man-wolf is more victim, then villain." Naruto answered. He then explained the events of the day.

"How could it block all those attacks?" Kiria asked.

"Easy, you remember how I told you about that pervert I trained with?" Naruto asked. Kiria nodded.

"He knows this technique that turns his hair into an indestructible armor, I'm putting my money on it was doing the same with its fur." He answered.

"That makes sense." Kiria admitted, "But that still leaves a lot unanswered."

"Then I'll go find where it came from." Naruto answered, putting on the mask. "I'll check the forest for a clue on old fuzzy."

"Fine but hurry, your seals should be wearing off by tomorrow." Kiria reminded.

"Then I'll be quick." Spiderman jumped to find some answers. He made his was to the eastern entrance to Blaze City where it was revealed several trees had claw marks on them.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Spiderman thought following the trail.

"What did that Spider-freak do to Sasuke?" Ino shrieked trying to heal the Uchiha.

"Grow up." Sakura groaned. The remaining Konoha shinobi had arrived to deal with the Man-wolf, only to discover the monster had disappeared.

Before long a news crew came in. The reporter was none other than Rukia Hinotama, the spider-hater Naruto brought up. She had black hair with green eyes and was clad in a blue power suit.

"We're live at the scene of the recent attack from the Man-wolf and the villainous Spiderman." She said into the camera.

"Finally, someone gets it right." Ino commented.

Spiderman made his was through the forest and had discovered that the claw marks lead to a cave.

"Spooky." Naruto thought. He made his way inside and discovered that the mountain had a massive hole in it. Spiderman walked in, grateful for night vision, and saw the main answer to everything, a sound village symbol on the ceiling.

"Old Snake breathe, how original." Spiderman said sarcastically. He noticed a massive glass tube that was destroyed from the inside. He then noticed a series of files that were went through. Judging by the tears it stood to reason that Man-wolf opened them.

"I think I know who to go to." Spiderman said looking over the papers.

Koto Kazu was working late in the biology lab once again. He was huddled over a microscope, and holding his stump of an arm.

"Hi." Spiderman said coming in startling Koto. "A friend of mine told me you could help."

Man-wolf was on the prowl, sniffing the ground. Sasuke soon came in, still limping from the bite.

"Now you die creature." Sasuke declared as the rest of the Konoha shinobi came in. Before any of them could move, they we're webbed up.

"You know the old saying, never send a ninja to do a Spider's job." Spiderman said, jumping down from a building. Spiderman then webbed Man-wolf so his arms were held against two walls.

"Time for you to take your medicine." Spiderman told the wolf. He pulled out a test tube with some green liquid in it.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke roared and ripped apart the webbing that help him. "You die Spider." Sasuke declared. He put his hands together with several seals and shouted. "Fire Style, Inferno strike Jutsu." Sasuke was covered with flames and charged at Spidey. Our hero jumped up and webbed the vial to a wall.

"You've had this coming." Spiderman shouted. He webbed up a sling shot and slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach. He then spun and kicked Sasuke in the face, giving him a bloody lip.

"Sasuke." Ino shouted, tearing through her webbing. The remaining Konoha shinobi still had trouble with theirs, but were near done. Ino drew some kunai and tried to cut the Spider. He dodged the attacks then jumped behind her and stuck to a wall. He then webbed a kunai and pulled it towards him. The kunai then cut some of Ino's hair off unintentionally, leaving a bald strip.

"Sorry." Spiderman said.

Ino's face was then covered with a dark red shade. "MY HAIR!"

"He's dead." Asuma said flatly. At the same time, Man-wolf released himself from his restraints and joined the fight, aiming at Spiderman with full furry.

"Not my day." Spiderman commented.

He was pushed to the ground and tried his best to hold Man-Wolf's mouth open.

"Bad Dog!" Spiderman shouted. Sasuke got up and winced as his injury kicked in.

"The Spider's mine." Sasuke said, before falling down.

"Oi Spiderman catch." Asuma shouted, tossing the vial. Spiderman caught it and pushed Man-wolf back. He then dumped the contents down the monsters throat. With a low roar, it almost sounded like Man-wolf said thank you. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. Man-wolf began to change. His fur disappeared, and his body shrunk. It eventually became someone Naruto just learned about.

"No." Spiderman gasped quietly.

"Move, that's my Son." Ginka said coming up.

"Dad?" Takato said weakly, before passing out.

Takato was immediately rushed to the hospital while Spiderman pointed to the sound lab he had found. According to Sasuke it was a storage lab of creations Orrochimaru had dubbed no useful for the time. He never brought them up because of he always though it was a rumor.

Back at the warehouse, Kiria, with sewing kit in hand, fixing the sewing seals.

"We really need to find a more perment set of seals." Kiria complained.

"No comment, I was afraid they'd wear off while Kiba was nearby." Naruto said with a soda in hand.

"By the way, how'd you get that vial ready so quickly?" Kiria asked.

"Oh, Mr. Kazu had a bunch of them, he called it gene cleanser." Naruto answered, "What worries me is why he had so many of them."

"Question part 2: how'd the sound village get Takato?" Kiria asked.

"Oh it turns out one of the shinobi that picked him up all those years ago was Kabuto." Naruto answered.

"That would do it." Kiria commented, pricking her finger.

Rio was currently inside the lab going through the lab with the jonin.

"Hey Kakashi, I thought you said Spiderman was some unstable vigilante?" Asuma asked.

"He is." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Please, he's got more self-control than anyone I've ever seen." Asuma said. "While we we're busy fighting the kid, he found a way to stop him."

"It was a fluke." Kakashi assured him.

"Uh, Sasuke, what's this?" Yamato asked, picking up a large test tube with a black ooze in it.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered honestly.

**OK, here's chapter 5. To answer a recurring question, Venom will show up a few chapters after Green Goblin's debut. Also, I've only gotten one response to my question about what to do with the scorpion. So seriously, Puppet-tech tag team partner with Sandman, or Jirobo? See you next time when Naruto's favorite teacher becomes the Lizard, and Spiderman starts to question Ozzcorp.**


	7. Chapter 6

Spiderman: Ninja chronicles

Chapter 6: Night of the lizard

Sorry to have to tell everyone this, but yeah, Sasuke's going to be Venom. He just seemed like the best choice at the time.

Everyone was seated in biology waiting for Mr. Kazu to show up. Ordinarily he would be the first person to show up.

"Ok, Flash does have a habit of being late, but not even Mr. Kazu would miss almost all of class." Naruto commented tired. Over the past few days, someone, or something, had been destroying equipment from Ozcorp. Spiderman had been patrolling for a week straight with little sleep, trying to find the culprit. The bell had then rung, signaling the end of the first period. Everyone exited the class confused. Koto had made a huge speech about punctuality.

"That doesn't make sense." Naruto said, grabbing his things and leaving. Naruto made his way to his next class when he noticed something, one of the boys bathroom was taped off.

"Huh?" Naruto shrugged, and continued walking. He then looked back. "Is being a superhero making me paranoid?" He asked himself. Naruto slowly opened the door to see one of the sinks torn destroyed. On the wall, was several claw marks.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"There's what?" Kiria asked, later at lunch.

"Huge slash marks in the boy's bathroom, near Mr. Kazu's classroom." Naruto answered.

"You think Takato had a relapse and became Man-wolf again?" Kiria asked.

"Impossible, I found out he's still unconscious and Ino and Sakura were pulled from school today to help heal him." Naruto explained.

"So what?" Kiria asked.

"Might have something to do with Mr. Kazu not showing up today." Naruto suggested.

"Yes he did, I bumped into him on my way to school today." Kiria corrected.

"Well he never showed up to class first period." Naruto added.

"Hey guys." Hiroto said glumly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, have expecting to hear about Ozcorp.

"Usual, Dad disappears in the dead of night." Hiroto groaned. "Another of our shipments was destroyed last night by some monster." He then turned to Naruto, "By the way, Dad wants you guys to come over to Ozcorp on Saturday, Dr. Octoros wants to see you again."

"Cool." Naruto smiled. Dr. Octoros was one of the friendliest scientists in town. He was famous for a device Naruto dubbed the harness. It was a device he had based off of metal-style techniques that created 4 liquid metal tentacles which he used for his radiology/electromagnetism research.

"Hey is it true about Mr. Kazu?" Hiroto asked. "About how he's disappeared?"

"Apparently." Naruto commented. "I plan on going to his place to check on Henry." It was a little known fact that Kenta had a 7 year old son named Henry.

"Good plan." Kiria said.

Later that day, Naruto made his way into the Kazu home. It was a small flat located on the outskirts of town. Naruto rapped on the door, only for it to fall over.

"I knew he needed to fix this place up." Naruto commented, walking in. His eyes wandered around. The place had unchanged. On the side was a door, leading to the basement. Only this time, it looked like it was destroyed from the inside.

Naruto immediately knew something was wrong. Naruto and Kiria had been to Kazu's place before, but the door to the basement was always locked down.

"What the?" Naruto asked. He rushed over to try go investigate.

"Don't, Daddy said, your not suppose to go down there." A young voice shouted. Naruto turned to see Henry Kazu standing at the door. He was seven years old with dark brown hair clad in an elementary school uniform of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The most noteworthy trait at the time was a long jagged scar across his face.

"Henry, what happened?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I was playing and fell." Henry said. Naruto, receiving several wounds growing up, knew he was lying. The scar could only be caused by one of two things, a claw, or a blade.

Naruto looked around and noticed several empty bottles of Sake lying near the trash.

"Is your dad here, he didn't show up at school today?" Naruto asked.

Henry shook his head, "No daddy said he'd be late tonight."

Naruto picked Henry up, "Let's take you to a doctor to get that looked at." Henry nodded.

Sakura made her way through the hospital. While treating Takato, she and Ino got roped into treating other patients.

"Hey what's a kid got to do to get a doctor around here?" She heard a voice shouted.

"Of all the impatient, I'll be with you momentarily!" Sakura groaned at first, then yelled. She immediately made her way to the front desk only to see Naruto, with a small boy in his arms.

"Oh, hi." Naruto said, awkwardly. Henry looked up at him.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"You know a ninja?" Henry asked excited.

"He was a ninja." Sakura added.

"Cool." Henry laughed.

Before Naruto could rebuttal, the hospital shook as something roared. Henry's eyes widened more than the others.

"Hold this." Naruto said, handing Henry over to Sakura. "I'll go see what's up."

"Don't you dare." Sakura began, only for Naruto to dash out the door.

"Uh, he's always so impatient." Sakura groaned, not far behind after putting Henry down. Naruto dashed into an alleyway and pulled out his scroll.

"Naruto, where are you?" Sakura called out.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed. He immediately climbed the wall. Naruto opened the scroll and threw it down, engulfing himself in smoke. Sakura turned her attention to the roof tops hearing a poof noise. She then saw Spiderman swinging to the source of the noise.

"Ok, what's happening?" Spiderman asked only to gasp at what the cause was. It was a large humanoid alligator like monster. Its scales were dark green and eyes darker red. It had saurian like fins on its arms and back. Several sharp teeth filled its mouth and it was clad in torn black pants. The monster was currently shredding apart several crates from Ozcorp.

"Ok, hi." Spiderman began. The being paid him no mind and continued his destruction.

"Yo, Gecko can you hear me?" Spiderman tried, but got no response.

"Spiderman, by the authority of the leaf village you have to." Sakura began, only for the kunoichi to freak out at the creature.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Spiderman answered.

"It's our next victim." Ami said coming up with her team.

"Where'd she come from?" Sakura asked.

"Your next Spiderman, this things target practice." Unagi smirked.

"Wait!" Spiderman shouted. But it fell on deaf ears as team 13 shot several rounds of exploder tagged kunai at the monster. When the dust settled, the creature turned around.

"Alright children, you have my attention." The monster hissed.

"Ok, what's with the destruction of the medical equipment?" Spiderman asked.

"I'm making sure no one else is harmed by the corrupt hand of Nanagi Ozzorus." The monsters hissed.

"And you are?" Sakura asked confused.

"Call me The Lizard." The monster roared charging at the newcomers.

"This is not going to end well." Spiderman commented, dodging the Lizard. While Spiderman was focused on the Lizard, Ami threw a series of Kunai at Spiderman. Quick as ever, with the help of his Spider sense, Spiderman caught all the kunai at lightning speed. Ami looked bewildered.

"Seriously, do you have any ideas how bad that could have hurt me?" Spidey joked.

"That was the point." Ami shouted.

Lizard turned and attempted to dig his fangs into Spiderman. The hero's response was putting two kunai into the monster's mouth and holding it open. The Lizard turned its head to the side and clamped its jaws together, destroying the weapons.

"Whoa, impressive jaw strength." Spiderman commented.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." The lizard hissed. He pulled his head back and it shot out its tongue. Everyone moved only for the body part to leave a massive imprint into the ground.

"Wow, tough tongue." Spiderman said shocked.

Unagi spun around into a roundhouse kick, only for Spiderman to catch it and through him into Hibachi.

"I hate this guy." Hibachi groaned. He stood up and put his hands into several seals. "Water Style: Dragon Monsoon."

"Not that technique you idiot !" Ami shouted. But it was too late. The entire street was flooded and Spiderman and the Lizard were swept away. Team 13 and Sakura held onto the walls with their chakra the best they could.

"You dolt, you know you always overpower that attack!" Unagi shouted.

Spiderman tried to web up a line to pull himself out. But to no avail. He found out today, that his webs don't work underwater.

"Aw, come on." Spiderman thought irritated. Lizard grabbed hold of Spiderman and threw him into a building.

"I hate that Hibachi even more now." Naruto thought. The Lizard then threw the two of them out of the current and landed on a building.

"Never thought I'd say this to a guy who's trying to kill me, but thanks." Spiderman said, coughing up water.

"You interest me bug." The lizard hissed.

"It's arachnid jerk." Spiderman shouted undignified.

"No matter, I look forward to dissecting your corpse." The Lizard shouted charging.

"Ew." Spiderman said disgusted. The Lizard opened up with his claws, while Spiderman barely dodged. As Spidey was in the air, The Lizard slammed his tall onto Spiderman, pinning the hero down.

"Ow." Spiderman groaned. The Lizard lifted both arms above his head and prepared to end Spiderman. Before it could happen, the monster stumbled back and clutched his right arm.

"No, I thought I had more time." The Lizard groaned. He stumbled away and jumped down. Spiderman regain his composure and looked to where the monster had gone. He looked down to see that the water had drained, and the lizard was nowhere in sight.

"How's a giant gecko disappear like that?" Spiderman asked himself. He looked around and noticed one of the manholes was clawed. "They go into the sewer." Spidey groaned. He would have pursued, but he remembered he left Henry with Sakura.

"How many times do I have to say it, no Dragon Monsoon." Ami shouted, shaking Hibachi.

"So that was you?" Naruto asked, soaking wet. "I lost my good camera because of you." He held up a destroyed camera.

"So there's nothing you can do to about it." Unagi said smugly.

"True, but I can." Rio said with his arms crossed, also soaked.

"As much as I'd like to see this go down, I have to take Henry home." Naruto said, grabbing the boy who hid behind some trash cans.

"And now, Team 13 will be on community service for 1000 hours." Kiria laughed the next day.

"If only getting rid of the others would be that easy." Naruto chuckled. "I got to get to class."

Naruto made his way into the classroom.

"Sit down Naruto, you're late." Mr. Kazu ordered in an unusually cold tone.

"Uh, I thought the bell didn't ring for another 3 minutes?" Naruto asked. The hero noticed Kazu looked like he hadn't slept decently in a while.

"Sit." He ordered.

Naruto obeyed and took his seat. When the rest of the class finally arrived, Mr. Kazu turned angry.

"Time for a test." Mr. Kazu said holding up a stack of papers. The class groaned. "Enough!" Kazu shouted. This startled the whole class. Before anyone else could say something, Kenta grabbed his stub.

"Class dismissed." Kazu groaned, walking out of the room.

"Ok, its official, being Spiderman has made me paranoid." Naruto thought.

During Lunch, Naruto was trying to figure out what was happening. He knew there was a link to Mr. Kazu's new personality and the Lizard, he didn't know what.

"Hey Naruto." Hiroto said coming up. "You'll never guess what."

"What?" Naruto asked, not really interested.

"Mr. Kazu used to work for Ozcorp." Hiroto answered.

This caught Naruto's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, I found this while I was helping dad sort through some papers." Hiroto handed a photo of Nanagi and Kenta shaking hands. The most noteworthy part was Kenta had both his hands.

"When was this taken?" Naruto asked with interest.

"About 5 years ago." Hiroto explained. "Mr. Kazu was once the head of R and D at Ozcorp, but something happened and he lost his arm."

"You don't say." Naruto said concerned.

Immediately after school, Naruto dashed his way to Kenta's house, wanting answers. He knew every super villain had a motive. (9/10 times it was to kill him.) When he got there, the police already were. The flat had been torn to pieces from what looked like the Lizard.

"This can't be good." Naruto said to himself.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Chief Horus.

Before the police officer could answer, Shizune interrupted. "It's only a need to know basis if you're a shinobi." She said flatly.

Naruto turned to his best friend's father. "The lizard showed up today and busted up the place, we don't know where Kenta is, but his son is in intensive care."

Shizune just looked at him. "He's best friends with my daughter, he would have found out anyway." Rio explained.

"Hey chief, look at this." One of the other officers came around with several cages. In them, were deformed lizards. Some were missing eyes, and limbs, while others had extra limbs and tails.

"What to make of this?" Rio asked Shizune.

"I don't know." Shizune answered.

She turned around to talk to Naruto, only to find the boy had left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Naruto said. He dashed into an alley putting on his Spiderman mask. Seconds later, Naruto came out in full Spiderman gear.

"First, I'm going to need something." Spiderman said to himself. Using his stealth, Spiderman made his way into Kenta's basement, while the cops were distracted. The basement revealed a lab with a multitude of equipment scattered across the floor, obviously destroyed.

"Ok, where's the gene cleanser?" Spiderman asked himself, hanging on the wall. He looked around the debris and found one vial of the substance. "One dose, make it count." He told himself. Naruto then noticed something, a map of the sewers with a section highlighted, the area in question was where the park was.

"Time to go say hi." Spiderman gulped. After dodging some more police officers, Spidey made his way into the sewers for one more fight with the Lizard. Unaware, he was being followed. Using the Spider-signal as a light, as his night vision only went so far, he made his way through the sewers on the ceiling.

"I'm so glad I can do this." Spidey thought thankfully. He stopped momentarily as he passed a tunnel. He shinned his light through and saw several canisters of chemical waste. All labeled from Ozcorp.

"This explains the lizards." Spiderman said.

Our hero made his way into the area in question, where he saw a massive amount of destroyed Ozcorp equipment around. He saw the lizard, hunched over something.

"Love what you've done with the place." Spiderman joked.

"So you've come." The Lizard said, turning around. Behind him was a strange device with sonic emitters.

"So what were you talking about last night?" Spiderman asked.

"If you must know." The Lizard began. "I had it all, a loving wife, a great job, and two arms." The Lizard soon growled. "Then, they happened, those ninjas dressed in black cloaks with red clouds."

"The Ataksuki?" Naruto thought.

"They owed Ozzorus money, so they destroyed the lab I worked at, taking my arm and wife in the process." The Lizard went on.

"How'd those guys get in debt to Ozcorp?" Naruto asked himself.

"Nanagi refused to pay for damages, stating it was my fault, all I could find for work was a teaching position, now more innocents will suffer as his waste is left here in the sewers." The Lizard continued to growled, then he smiled. "Then I remembered an old project of mine, a perfect union between human and animal DNA, creating super soldiers for shinobi warfare." The Lizard chuckled darkly. "Using the mutated lizard DNA from these sewers, I created a serum which enables me to become this form, how ever the effects are temporary and they make me aggressive in my human form."

"So what, you going to start an eco-friendly club, get a petition and become the mascot?" Spiderman quipped.

"No, you see Spiderman, I've been gathering supplies from those shipments, and using them, I've created a sonar disruptor, capable of sinking Ozcorp's main office into the ground." The Lizard roared with an evil laugh.

"Yeah, and in the process, who knows how many will get hurt." Spiderman reminded.

"Strangely, I'm ok with that." The monster sneered.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Spiderman said firmly. The Lizard roared, charging at Spiderman. When he was close enough, Spiderman slugged the Lizard in the face.

"Is that all you've got?" The Lizard taunted.

"If I had those chakra bombs, no." Spiderman thought.

The Lizard shot his tongue out, trying to slam it onto Spiderman, who dodged just in time. While our hero was distracted, The Lizard swung his claw, tearing the front of Spiderman's costume.

"Kiria's going to kill me." He thought landing.

The Lizard walked forward menacingly. Naruto realized, he couldn't out do him physically, so he had to try a new approach.

"If you pull this off, what happens to your son?" Spiderman asked.

"My son?" The Lizard asked he took several steps back.

"Yeah, the guy who's in intensive care." Spiderman explained, hoping to appeal to Kenta.

"No." The Lizard gasped. Before anything else could be said, a massive fireball nailed the Lizard in the back of the head.

"Perfect shot." Unagi chuckled darkly, as he and the rest of team 13 came up.

"Go annoy a defenseless puppy." Spiderman shouted.

The Lizard roared and charged at Team 13.

"Unagi, another Lion Rocket." Ami ordered.

"You're worse than Yamanaka." Unagi groaned. Before he had a chance to perform the hand seals, Lizard swung his tail at them. The three were knocked into a wall and rendered unconscious.

"Hey Lizard Loser, if that's all you've got its no wonder you got fired from Ozcorp." Spiderman shouted. He clutched his chest, from the previous wound. Snarling, the Lizard jumped.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Spiderman threw the gene cleanser bottle at the monster. It landed right in his mouth. "Ten points." Spiderman shouted happily.

The Lizard fell to the ground, hacking. No sooner than he did, he slowly reverted back into Kenta Kazu.

"If the cops ask." A voice said. Spiderman looked up to see Asuma, standing on some pipes. "Kenta was captured by the lizard, and the real one escaped." He jumped down, landing next to Spiderman.

"What about those three?" Spidey asked.

"Who'd believe them?" Asuma asked.

"True." Spidey said. "I'd better go."

"Hey, you seen that Naruto kid anywhere?" Asuma asked. "The one who takes your pictures for the Daily Leaf."

"Not recently," Spidey admitted sheepishly. "I think his camera got smashed or something." Our hero turned and left.

"You're what this city needs." Asuma said happily.

"Thanks for the reminder," Naruto thought. "I hope my insurance didn't expire."

The next day, after school, Naruto and Kiria were walking out of the mall, with a new camera for Naruto.

"So, Mr. Kazu's sharing a room with Takato for a few weeks." Kiria said, finishing her explanation.

"Anything about the waste from Ozcorp?" Naruto asked.

"What waste?" Kiria asked.

"The barrels in the sewers." Naruto explained.

"Never heard about it." Kiria admitted.

"I'll bet." Naruto said sternly, looking up at Ozcorp.

"It's official, being Spiderman has made you paranoid." Kiria joked.

Meanwhile, Nanagi sat in his office, with another individual. He was considerable older, in a black suit.

"What do you need from this antique?" The man asked.

"You're robotics that's what Dr. Menna." Nanagi smirked.

**Ok, here's chapter 7 later than expected. Sorry, I tried. See you next time when the council orders several jonin to destroy Spiderman, and the Big Man's enforcer Montana becomes Shocker, for the same reason, and to take down his old sparing partner, Kakashi. This chapter will come faster if you people answer my Scorpion question.**


	8. Chapter 7

Spiderman Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 7: Shocker Shocks Back

Fudo was working in his lab on the next enforcer upgrade. His thoughts were interrupted by Montana throwing his gun at the work table.

"Something on your mind sport?" The Tinkerer asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." Montana groaned. "I used to fight that fellow, and came closer than any to killing him."

"Then the Raikage banished you and sealed off your chakra and wound up being a member of the enforcers, sing a new song." The Tinkerer groaned. For the past few weeks, since the shinobi showed up, Montana had been complaining about the same problem.

"Give me a few hours, and I'll have the solution to your problem, and our spider problem." Ryukouske said.

Meanwhile, at Blaze High, Naruto was going through his locker for day. His thoughts were interrupted by Ino, slamming his locker door on his hand.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Good, I have your attention." Ino said. Her hair was rearranged to go around the bald stripe from Spiderman during the Man-wolf incident.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted, turning to leave.

"I'm so glad I still have my healing powers from the fox." Naruto thought with his hand in his mouth.

"Wow." Kiria said coming up.

"You saw that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, and I've got some good news." She said. "Dad said all the jonin got called back to Konoha."

"Oh please say it's for good." Naruto said with his hands in the air.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was not the case.

Later that day, Hammerhead and Montana were sitting in the workshop. The Tinkerer had some kind of mannequin hidden under a tarp.

"Gentlemen, I present to you the shockwave battle system." The scientist said, removing the tarp.

"It's colorful." Hammerhead said disturbed.

"Truly." Montana agreed.

"I had limited fabrics to work with, sue me." Fudo shouted. "It's designed to release highly powerful energy vibration shock blast at ones' opponents through the arms and legs via motion."

The others looked at him.

"Uh." The Tinkerer said pinching his nose. "Punch or kick, and you can hit an opponent with a powerful blast."

"And the colorful part?" Montana asked.

"The vibration blasts could theoretically kill you, so the padding makes it a valuable shock absorber." Ryokouske explained.

Hammerhead and Montana's eyes widened at that statement.

"It's only a 12% chance it could happen." The Tinkerer said holding up his hands.

"I can live with that, I am a gambler." Montana smirked.

Later, Spiderman was out swinging around happily. He hadn't heard from any shinobi all day. For once he could have a peaceful evening.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Target sighted." One man said holding binoculars and talking through a head set."

"I have multiple targets following the Spider." Another said.

"Any of them Hatake?" Montana asked, opening a suit case.

"Confirmed." The first said. Montana smirked, putting on a red and silver circular gauntlet.

"I'm bored." Naruto thought, knowing only one way to liven things up.

"It's certainly a quiet night." Spiderman said. He quickly regretted this decision as a massive gust of wind and smoke kicked up.

"Ultimate Defeat Dynamic Entry." Gai came in at full throttle. His feet forward and Spinning at high speeds. Spiderman effortlessly jumped over it.

"Oh no, not Gai." Naruto thought with a groan.

"Nice try bowl cut, not happening." Spiderman joked. The smoke cleared to reveal the green clad jonin.

"Wow, bowl cut got big." Spiderman quipped.

"Ah, so you have met my cute student Rock Lee." Gai said. "You are close, Spiderman for I am Mighty Gai, teacher of the Leaf's handsome devil."

"So, you're going to try to stop me by yourself?" Spiderman asked with a covered raised eyebrow. His answer was his Spider-sense going off. He back flipped, narrowly dodging a kunai.

"No not really." a voice said. Spiderman turned to see Anko, her signature smile split her face. "Hi, I'm Anko." Spiderman looked around to see Neji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, and Asuma.

"Surprised Kurenai's not here." Naruto thought.

"Are all your mother's aware you're here?" Spiderman quipped, "I'm pretty sure its past your bedtimes."

"Keep joking spider." Anko said, eager to do this.

"Later." Spiderman said quickly. He turned to leave, and webbed up an escape line.

"Quick fella." Anko snickered, chasing after the web head.

"I told you to leave her at Konoha." Asuma told Gai.

"Great, I'm definitely not getting out of costume anytime soon tonight." Naruto thought bitterly.

Anko threw another kunai, slicing Spiderman's webbing.

"Not cool." Spiderman shouted as he fell. He turned downward and webbed up a safety net. He landed safely.

"One problem solved, a few more to go." Spiderman groaned looking up with flaring Spider-sense. Sasuke had a fully powered Chidori, while Kakashi had his lightning blade, both charged straight downward.

"Quick decision." Spiderman said, he webbed up a line and pulled himself away.

"So what's the occasion?" Spiderman asked.

"The council has gotten tired of no one bringing you in, so it's been decided that we kill you and examine your corpse." Yamato explained. "Once that's been accomplice, you're abilities will be transferred into a unit for the Konoha Shinobi Corp."

"On the third date?" Spiderman quipped. "Wow, usually its flowers and chocolate."

"Why do you always make stupid jokes!" Sasuke demanded.

"Two guys walk into a bar and say ouch." Spiderman replied.

"Boo." Asuma said, giving Spiderman the thumbs down.

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." Sasuke launched a massive wave of flames at spidey. The hero launched some webbing upward and pulled. In the process he webbed Sasuke's hands together. He grabbed hold of another web line and pulled the Uchiha in the process. This caused Sasuke to be launched and Spiderman to slam his fist into Sasuke's face.

"This could turn out to be a good night after all." Naruto thought. When he reached the top of the condemned building, a series of wooden tendrils latched onto him, capturing the web head.

"Perfect timing Spider-sense." Spiderman groaned.

"Spider what?" Neji asked, arriving on top of the building with the others.

"Spider-sense, its this buzzing sound in the back of my head that tells me of danger." Spiderman said, grunting, "Why I told you this I'll never know." His eyes widened again. "Speak of the devil it's going off again."

"Very funny." Sasuke said, holding his nose. Spiderman's punch had actually broken his nose, causing it to bleed.

Before anyone could move, a dark green energy blast hammered Spiderman. It broke his restraints and sent him skidding across the rooftops.

"What hit me?" Spiderman groaned.

"Like you don't already know bug." A voice said. The way the voice said bug made Spiderman's eyes widen.

"Montana?" The web head asked shocked.

"He's not serious." Kakashi gasped.

"One and only." The enforcer said, stepping out of the shadows. He was now clad in a red and yellow padded outfit complete with full face mask, and gloves. He wore a light green visor. On his arms were the gauntlets and he wore metal boots of the same color scheme. They were connected to a series of cables which connected to a harness over his chest.

"What are you wearing?" Spiderman asked forcing down a laugh.

"Don't ask, it just gets the job done." Shocker commented.

"I'd make a joke, but then again you're the only guy here who can back his mouth up." Spiderman admitted.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded, still holding his nose.

"The truth." Kakashi said. "I've faced Montana before, and he's one of the most lethal ninja's I've ever known."

"He's that tough?" Gai asked. His response was an energy blast to his mid-section.

"Damn right." Montana said. Spiderman saw this as an opening and grabbed Montana, this backfired as he released a powerful shockwave from his body. Spiderman let go and recovered as quickly as possible.

"So you going to rename yourself like Rhino?" Spiderman asked.

"Well, how's about Shocker?" The Enforcers suggested.

"It's better than Mighty Gai." Spiderman laughed.

Gai's response was some gurgling.

"Oh, doggie, am I going to enjoy this." Shocker said happily. He slammed his fist forward and sent another energy blast forward. Spiderman cart wheeled to the side, hoping to dodge the blast. This ended up working as well as he hoped. The blast shattered some of the roof, sending Spidey flying.

"Not good." Spiderman groaned.

"Snake barrage." Anko released a massive amount of snakes from her hand. Shocker pivoted and swung his leg, releasing another blast, destroying the snakes. The energy blast continued and slammed into Anko. She in turn, slammed into the others.

"Ow." Anko groaned, before passing out with the others.

Shocker continued to blast Spiderman. Our hero tried his best to dodge the attacks, only that was problematic as Montana was always a great marksman.

"It's like I've got my chakra back." Shocker shouted happily.

"Let's fix that." Spiderman shouted. He shot a web line which connected to the gauntlets. He tried to web them up, only Shocker effortlessly blasted them off.

"That worked fabulously." Spiderman said sarcastically.

"You both die." Sasuke roared. He grabbed Shocker, who released a massive energy blast from his body.

"Ok, didn't see that coming." Spiderman admitted.

"I bet you saw this coming." Shocker said with a laugh. He sent a kick forward and another energy wave ripped the roof apart. Spiderman webbed up some debris and used it to block the attack.

"Well as much fun as this is," Shocker explained. "I have a dead line." Shocker slammed his fists into the ground, causing the whole building to fall.

"Oh no." Spiderman groaned. He looked around to see no one else was up.

"I know you bug, you care." Shocker said, "Sometimes too much." Using the boots, Shocker jumped away.

Spiderman cursed himself, realizing the enforcer was right. Despite what he had been through, he had to save the Jonin. Whether he liked it or not.

A few minutes later, the police arrived. They saw the jonin hanging from a spider web net and unconscious.

"Cut them free." Rio ordered. While the police did there job, Rio went over to what remained of the building.

"Not something I'm looking forward to filling out in my report." Rio groaned. Just then, he heard a cling noise. Several more soon followed. Rio went to the source and found a fridge under some debris. Rio promptly moved the ruble and the door was kicked open, and out came Spiderman.

"Not something I want to do again." Spiderman said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Rio asked.

"Duck butt and friends tried to get me for a biology lab routine, the Montana shows up in some weird outfit and calls himself Shocker." Spiderman groaned. "It let him shoot energy blasts, and the rest you can tell."

"Peachy." Rio said, upset.

"I better go set up a rematch with Shocker." Spiderman said, summoning a web line.

"How does he do that?" Rio asked himself, watching Spidey swing away.

The next day, Naruto was showing Kiria the photos from last night.

"Man the big man's getting desperate." She said.

"And who knows what the other two enforcers will turn out to be." Naruto said. "I spent half the night trying to find him."

Kiria then noticed something. "Are the gauntlets getting redder?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sure enough, Shocker's gauntlets and boots were getting redder as the battle went on.

"They must overheat easily." Naruto suggested.

"And I've got an idea on getting a message to him." Kiria said with a smirk.

Later that night, Montana was playing pool at his favorite bar, the hole in the wall. He was taking a shot and Hammerhead grabbed the ball.

"Spiderman survived and he says two words: Round 2." Hammerhead said, remembering how a few thugs were found hung from their ankles earlier.

"I'll set the meeting place." Montana turned to leave.

Hammerhead placed his hand on the enforcers shoulder. "Don't go all hot dog if Kakashi shows up, the big man wants the spider dead first."

Spiderman was out swinging about in hopes of finding Shocker.

"What's a guy got to do to find a supervillian around here?" Spiderman asked himself. He turned to see one of Shocker's energy blasts being shot straight upward.

"I've got to keep my mouth shut more often." Spiderman groaned. He webbed up a line and swung for a rematch.

"If that don't do nothing." Shocker said impatiently waiting at a construction site. "We outta get a signal light for that bug."

"I would." Spiderman said, shinning the Spider-signal on Shocker. "But most of the cops around here hate me."

"I've hear the same complaints from all the criminals in town." Shocker shouted, launching an energy blast at Spidey.

"Uh oh." Spiderman groaned, dodging the attack. Shocker launched wave after wave of attacks.

"If Kiria and I are right all I got to do is get Shocker to blast enough times in a row, and they overheat and shut down." Naruto thought.

"Hey Shocker, what's up with the unfinished buildings, you living there?" Spiderman quipped.

"I'll end you." Shocker roared.

"Not with that aim you won't." Spiderman quipped. Shocker kept switching between punches and kicks.

"Just a little while longer." Spiderman said with a smile. The gauntlets were getting redder by the blast. Before Spiderman could react any further, he was pulled underground until his head was above the ground.

"What the?" Shocker asked confused.

Soon enough, Kakashi jumped down, with his Sharigan eye revealed.

"Dude." Spiderman groaned struggling.

"This is my fight, Montana's too powerful." Kakashi said.

"He's Shocker moron." Spiderman groaned.

"What he said." Shocker agreed. Spiderman noticed the gauntlets started cooling down and quickly.

"There goes that plan." Naruto thought flatly. His thoughts were interrupted by some digging behind his back. Spidey turned the best he could to see Asuma. He held a finger up to his mouth, implying the hero to keep quiet.

Kakashi fought Shocker the best he could. Montana's new gauntlets gave him a massive edge. No chakra needed and his reaction time had improved.

"If you think I'm tough now Hatake, check this move out." Shocker slammed his gauntlets to the chest armor, and released a massive energy blast which raged the area in front of the enforcer. The blast ripped the scene to pieces and blasted Kakashi, which he wound up unconscious.

"Aw, do I need to separate you two?" Spiderman asked.

"No, but I'll do some separating." Shocker said. He swung his fist for another blast, only to grab it in pain.

"Con sarnit." Shocker shouted.

"The fist bone's connected to the face bone." Spiderman shouted, slamming his fist into Shocker's face, breaking the goggles. While the enforcer was dazed, Spidey gave a round of punches and kicks while ripping the cables off.

Later that night, The tinkerer was working in his lab when Hammerhead came in.

"Montana's arrested isn't he?" Fudo asked, not looking up from his work.

"The big man want's to know when project shadow will be up, your trump card." Hammerhead demanded.

"It'll take time." Fudo answered. "Meanwhile, I may have a more natural way to get rid of the Spider." He showed Hammerhead the specs.

"But you need the thing from Ozcorps genetics lab, and Ozzorus won't give it up." Hammerhead reminded, looking over the specs.

"Fortunately, I have a friend who can cause a distraction." The Tinkerer said.

**Done. Before I go I would like to say for Scorpion its Tag team partner 3, Jirobo 1. See you next time when an accident at Ozcorp turns Naruto's favorite scientist Dr. Octoroos into Doc Ock. Now the formerly good doctor is on a warpath, believing Neji to be the cause. Spiderman has to protect the Hyuga, and stop the man.**


	9. Chapter 8

Spiderman: Ninja chronicles

Chapter 8: Rise of Dr. Octopus

Naruto was snickering heavily as he opened his locker.

"What did you do?" Kiria asked.

"I got back at Ino for bugging me so much." Naruto snickered.

"How?" Kiria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"AHH!" Ino shouted.

"I replaced her hair spray with bacon grease." Naruto chuckled, explaining to a shocked Kiria. "And perhaps I know how to attract Hawks."

"That can't be." Kiria began, only for Ino to run past with the birds of prey in question to attack her head.

"Oh my god, thank you." Kiria said, overly grateful. "She sprayed me with some gaudy perfume last week, hoping it would improve my social status as she put it."

"Your welcome." Naruto said.

"You should do that more often." Kiria laughed. Naruto shot her a look.

"I know," Kiria groaned, rolling her eyes. "The whole 'you're afraid your shinobi pals will figure out you're Spiderman' thing."

"Come on, we're going to Ozcorp tomorrow remember?" Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Right," Kiria said, she leaned in close. "You think we might find out what happened with those barrels?"

"With my luck, maybe." Naruto said.

"Maybe what?" Sai asked, clean out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"I read it in a book that it is imperative to understand a friends conversation." Sai said.

"Get a new book." Kiria said angrily while grabbing Naruto. Sai quietly observed the two, noting something.

The three friends of Naruto, Kiria, and Hiroto made their way to the front of Ozcorp. The pure white building stood 47 stories tall with the glowing blue logo going up the building.

"This never gets old." Naruto chuckled, as the three walked through the door. To Hiroto's surprise, Nanagi was at the front desk, waiting for them.

"So you think going to Ozcorp will help with bringing Naruto home?" Ino asked, as she, Hinata, Sai, and Neji walked up the front steps. As they did, an alarm went off, and several security guards came out with tazers.

"Advance long range chakra sensors." A voice said. The four ninjas turned to see an older gentleman in his late 40's came out the door. He was clad in a white lab coat though his sweater was showing. He wore tan pants and had balding brown hair. He also had glasses on.

"Dr. Oonoki, your gear never ceases to amaze me." Nanagi said, coming out the door. Hinata did note that Naruto, Kiria, and Hiroto were making faces through the windows. Hinata, glared, not at Naruto and Hiroto, but Kiria. She knew that the girl was around Naruto all the time. Something that should be her honor.

The three enjoyed the Ozcorp tour, while Naruto and Kiria, kept their eyes and ears open. Soon they made their way into Dr. Octoros's lab. The two saw no evidence, and Naruto wasn't thrilled on going Spiderman on the place later. It was a well know fact that Dr. Octoros had built one of the best security systems in the world. With just a sneeze, he could set off the entire system. If anyone had an equal chance to figuring out who was Spiderman as a Nara, it would be the Ozcorp security system.

It was around noon, and Nanagi decided to ship the trio off to get a Pizza. Something that made Naruto's mouth water. When Naruto first arrived in Blaze City, Kiria immediately got him off his Ramen addiction. Though it was replaced with pizza.

"Last one down has no say on toppings." Naruto declared. The three friends rushed down to the local pizzeria.

Dr. Octoros laughed as the three left. He removed his shirt, and added the Harness. It looked like a large metal backpack which straps all connected in the middle, with four holes in the back. On top was a tab, which connected to his neck. The device activated, revealing four small metal tentacles, from each hole on the back.

"Ah, I would love to see these larger." Dr. Octoros groaned softly as he dawn a new shirt for the occasion, one modified to fit the tentacles through. He then entered a large glass room, one with several electrical emitters.

"Another day of work." The doctor said cheerfully. He entered the room, after making sure the activation key wasn't in place. He stepped in side, and began tinkering with the machine. Just then he heard something, the door leading out of the machine was closed and someone was out side.

"How did you get inside?" Dr. Octoros asked in a panicked tone. The figure activated the machines and the emitterers unleashed a powerful EMP blast which electrocuted the doctor.

Naruto and co were sitting outside with a fresh piece of Pepperoni in front of them. Before they could enjoy a bite, the Konoha Shinobi, with the exception of Neji, showed up.

"This is getting ridiculous, BEAT IT!" Kiria shouted.

"This is between us and Naruto." Hinata said firmly. The coldness off the Hyuga was so great, Ino hid behind Sai.

"And if I want to stand behind my best friend?" Kiria asked, matching Hinata's tone.

"Maybe we should." Hiroto began.

"Sit." Kiria ordered, giving him the look.

"This is not going to end well." Naruto groaned to himself, not wanting to explain this to Chief Horus.

"Leave my Naruto alone." Hinata ordered.

"Since when am I Hinata's?" Naruto asked confused.

"And if I refuse?" Kiria asked.

"It will be the last mistake you make." Hinata growled angrily. Kiria's response was grabbing Hinata's neck, causing her to pass out.

This caused Ino and Sai to look at the girl.

"What?" Kiria asked in defense. "I grew up in a cop station most of my life and the cops need an edge."

Naruto began to spit take.

"Dude, it's not that surprising." Hiroto said.

"Not that." Naruto shouted, pointing at the direction of Ozcorp. The building lit up.

"Dad." Hiroto shouted. He ran so fast, he tipped the table over.

"You're paying for this one!" Naruto shouted, grabbing several pieces and leaving with Kiria, behind Hiroto.

"Wait!" Ino shouted, as she and Sai grabbed Hinata.

The trio soon made their way to Ozcorp, with the police already on the scene.

"Dad, what happened?" Kiria asked her father.

"Someone broke in and tried to kill Dr. Octoros." He explained. "That harness of his is now fused to his spine."

Kiria almost puked at that.

"Chief Horus," Nanagi said coming out, "You're going to want to see something."

Later that night in the Konoha Shinobi's Hotel, they were all gathered in Sasuke's room discussion Naruto and Spiderman.

"We've been at this for weeks, and all we've managed to do is upset the council, how incompetent are you morons?" Sasuke demanded.

"This coming from the guy who shot Electro with an electric attack." Shikamaru joked.

"How did you know that?" Ino asked surprised.

"I read the reports." He answered. Just then, their was a knock at the door.

"Police, open up." Rio said from the other side.

"Perfect timing." Shikamaru thought, feeling the KI from Sasuke. The pineapple haired man rushed to the door and opened it.

"Can we help you?" Kakashi asked the five officers.

"Neji Hyuga?" Rio asked.

"Yes?" The ninja in question asked, coming to the door. As he did, handcuffs were slapped onto him.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder against Oonoki Octoros." Rio explained.

"What proof do you have?" Gai demanded, not believing this.

"Security footage, he was in center frame." Rio said, taking Neji. "And don't try to break out, those cuffs are chakra proof."

"Their has to be a mistake." Tenten said.

"Doubt it." Sasuke said. "Ino said he disappeared."

The next day, Nanagi was looking through the insurance papers, after getting out with a board of directors meeting. His glass filled with whiskey.

"Mr. Ozzorus, Dr. Octoros is here to see you." His secretary said over the intercom. "And he won't leave until you see him."

"Send him in, I'll have to tell him the bad news anyway." Nanagi said.

Dr. Octoros came in, the only difference was he was now wearing a long brown trench coat and a pair of black sunglasses.

"What's with the glasses?" Nanagi asked.

"The accident has burned my retina, my eyes are now more sensitive to light." the doctor explained.

"What is it?" Nanagi demanded.

"See for your self." He summoned his tentacles, only this time, they were five times bigger. "The incident has galvanized the nanobots in my arms, with enough time their's no limit to what they could bring."

"You couldn't have shown up three hours ago." Nanagi asked, unimpressed.

"What?" Dr. Octoros asked surprised.

"Since your security system failed to detect the boy." Nanagi began, showing the security footage from the day before. "The board of directors unanimously decided that you'd be terminated."

"What, but all my work." Oonoki began.

"Is Ozcorp property, and will remain here." Nanagi said. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?"

Oonoki looked shocked, then left, not saying a word.

"Hello, Nanagi Ozzorus?" The voice said. "This is Dr. Menna from Blaze City General Hospital, do you know where Dr. Octoros is?"

"He was in the room with me why?" Nanagi asked.

"He broke out of his room this morning, and there's a large hole in the wall." The doctor explained. "Several people on the night shift claimed he was talking in his sleep, I fear he the accident has warped his mind."

"You don't say." Nanagi said. "I'll tell you the minute I hear something."

"Thank you sir." The doctor hung up.

Nanagi then activated the intercom, "Send me the blueprints to Dr. Ocotors's harness please."

"Right away sir." The secretary said.

"Why do I have a feeling Spiderman is going to be involved?" Nanagi thought.

Naruto and Kiria were currently sitting in the police station with Chief Horus, looking over photos from the events.

"It just doesn't sound like Neji." Naruto admitted.

"Whether it sounds like him or not, he did it." Nanagi said.

Naruto then noticed one of the pictures. "No he didn't." This got the Horus's attention. "He's smiling just like Sai does, and Sai was with us during the events." Naruto explained, "Plus, Dr. Octoros's adjusted the camera's to give a light hue to whoever is using a transformation jutsu."

The two looked over the pictures and discovered Naruto was right.

"So who could get past Ozcorp security, and frame two Shinobi in one sitting?" Kiria asked.

"The Chameleon." Rio answered. "A shape shifting bounty hunter/ work for hire, no one knows who he really looks like, and he's a master of disguise.

"So why attack Ozcorp's best scientist" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Rio answered. "Now what do you know about that harness of his?"

"Basically, he was inspired by liquid metal style jutsus and merged several nanobots to the solution creating his tentacles, he uses it to keep himself at a safe distance and multitask . " Kiria answered. "Why?"

"With that thing on his back, who knows what could happen." Rio said. He then turned to Naruto. "And you can prove Neji's innocents."

"Alright, but that Jounin will owe me a favor." Naruto said, with a devilish grin.

Oonoki passed by a nearby electronics store, his damaged eyes focused on a TV in the window.

"This just in," Rukia Hinotama said over the broadcast. "The Konoha Shinobi, Neji Hyugga has been relieved of all charges today, and has been released from police custody."

Oonoki rushed to his apartment.

Naruto walked down the streets happily, finally relieved the Konoha Shinobi would leave him alone.

"Naruto," Hiroto said, coming up. Naruto turned to see Hiroto running up. "Dr. Octoros has been fired."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah the board of directors was furious that the security system was so easily breached." Hiroto explained.

"Where is he know?" Naruto asked.

Dr. Octoros was hunched over a box of scraps and welding in his apartment.

"If they think some gender confused ninja can get a way with ruining my life, they have another thing coming." He growled. He revealed a pair of red goggles with red lenses. "These should even the odds, giving me immunity to genjutsu, and binocular vision, while keeping my eyes safe." He explained to himself, switching the goggles. He stood up as his four tentacles emerged, and the ends turned into large knives.

Neji walked out of the carrier hawk station, after completing Naruto's agreement.

"It was the only way." He reminded himself.

"Neji, what happened?" Hinata asked coming up.

"Naruto proved my innocents, and in exchange, I put in a mission pull request, to cancel our mission to return Naruto, and to stop hunting Spiderman." Neji explained. A mission pull request was a document a Jounin could fill out, which would cancel a mission.

"What, but Neji, we need to bring Naruto home!" Hinata shouted enraged.

"We, or you?" Neji asked. This caused Hinata to look down in shame. Before Hinata could continue, something slammed into Neji.

"You!" Dr. Octoros shouted angrily. He was now using two of his tentacles to stand several feet off the ground. "You ruined my life." He swung his right tentacle, not in use, and slammed it into Neji.

"Stop." Hinata begged.

The insane doctor's tentacle turned into a mace and swung it at Hinata, sending the heiress through a wall.

The destruction did not go unnoticed, by anyone.

"Something tells me, I need to get my camera ready." Naruto said, noticing a huge dust cloud.

"OK." Hiroto said freaked, running.

Naruto dashed into an alley and pulled out his scroll.

Sasuke and Yamato soon arrived on the scene. Sasuke was currently wrapped in one of the doctor's tentacles, while Yamato was currently under one, on the ground. He threw Sasuke to the side, causing him to fall through a window into a pet store. One of the dogs lifted his legs right by Sasuke's head.

"Don't you dare." The Uchiha ordered.

"None of you shall stand in my way." The crazed man shouted.

"You sure about that?" Spiderman asked, swinging in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the four limbed excuse for an arachnid." The doctor said, turning to our hero.

"Finally, everyone else calls me a bug, you finally get it right." Spiderman quipped. "So who are you slinky, the alloy arthropod ?"

"Do not insult my intelligence, I have a doctorate in advanced Physics." Octoros roared.

"Pardon me doctor crazy." Spiderman said, holding up his hands. The doctor swung his tentacle, sending

Spiderman skipping down the street like a stone.

"Now for you." Oonoki said, turning his attention to Neji. The man gulped heavily. The Hyuga turned and ran, the doctor on his heels. The tentacles slammed into the ground every so often, and changed into various blunt weapons after a while.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable." the mad man cackled.

"He took down Spiderman easily, the guy who could outdo several shinobi, I don't stand a chance." Neji thought panicked. Just as one tentacle was about to slam into Neji, which was transformed into an ax. Spiderman webbed in and scooped Neji up.

"Don't get any ideas man." Our hero said flatly.

"I'm straight." Neji said.

"You'd better be." Spidey said. As the web slinger was distracted, the doctor swung another ax, slicing the web line. This caused the two to crash into the main gates of the local amusement park: Coney Island.

"You go, and get help," Spiderman ordered, as the two recovered. "I'll keep him occupied."

"How?" Neji asked.

"By saying something regrettable." Spiderman groaned.

"Move Spiderman." Dr. Octoros ordered.

"If you want the guy who really needs a haircut," Spiderman said, as Neji shot him a look. "You'd have to go through my cold dead body."

The doctor was silent for a second, before gleefully answering "As you wish."

Neji did as he was ordered, and ran.

"Seriously doc, we got to get you a super villain name." Spiderman quipped as he dodged another lash of metal.

"Do I look, like some random street thug?" Octoros asked in anger.

"No, you look like a metal squid." Spiderman said, throwing some debris at him.

"Squids have ten tentacles, octopi have 8!" The doctor shouted, slicing the debris.

"That's it." Spiderman shouted in realization.

"What's it?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your super villain name: Doc Ock." Our hero said. "Short for Dr. Octopus."

Octoros stopped for a second and placed his hand under his chin, thinking. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Hold it Oonoki." Kakashi said, as he arrived with Sasuke and Yamato.

"That's Dr. Octopus to you." the newly named threat shouted. He converted two of his tentacles to pincers and grabbed Kakashi, throwing him into a dunk tank. Sasuke, on the other hand, went for Spiderman.

"Well, I'm probably never going to get to do this again." Naruto thought. As Sasuke neared, Spiderman jumped and slammed his foot into Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke spun and put his hands together in several signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Justu." The fireball launched from Sasuke's mouth and charged at Spiderman. Spidey webbed up a line, and pulled away, the fireball destroyed a popcorn cart.

"Dude, no one likes burnt popcorn." Spiderman shouted.

"Die." Sasuke shouted. "He pulled out his sword, swinging it around.

"I thought I took that away?" Spiderman joked. Spiderman charged. With the help of his spider-sense, Spiderman landed several successful blows to Sasuke's midsection.

"Why didn't I do this before, this is fun?" Naruto thought. His fun was promptly disrupted by Doc Ock throwing Kakashi at Spiderman, causing our hero to crash into a tent for bottle throw.

"This is ridiculous." Naruto thought. "I can only deal with one at a time, and if I don't I'm certain I'll get the Chidori to the back." He then looked around, and noticed one ride in particular.

"This is so going to be worth it." Spiderman said with a smirk. While the three Konoha Shinobi were distracted, Spiderman webbed them at the back, and pulled them.

"Where are you arachnid?" Dr. Octopus demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely." Spiderman said. He webbed in and slammed into his face. To his own surprise Doc Ock grabbed him and threw him to the front gates.

"This is going well." Spiderman groaned.

"Spiderman." Nanagi said, running. "I know how to stop him."

"Spill man." Spiderman said, desperately.

"According to the blueprints," The CEO said, pulling out the schematics, "One good blow to the neural link system on the back of his neck will knock Oonoki out."

"He goes by Dr. Octopus now." Spiderman said, going to take care of the doctor.

"You should know, the doctor's eyes are badly damaged now." Nanagi shouted.

"Thank you." Spiderman said with a wave.

Spiderman spun around Doc Ock and webbed up the tentacles like he was rounding up cattle. This caused Doc Ock to crash into the ground.

"This should be easy." Spidey said. "Just jinxed myself."

Dr. Octopus's tentacle stretched out and cut the webbing. He then turned one into a four clawed pincer and held Spiderman down.

"Any last words before I go through your cold dead body?" Doc Ock asked.

"I'll take those." Spiderman webbed a line and pulled the goggles off.

"MY EYES!" Doc Ock shouted in pain. Spidey then back flipped and slammed his heel into the neural link up, causing the doctor to be knocked out.

A few hours later the story was explained. Neji was distracted by someone looking like his father, calling him. He followed the man, and wound up lost. Since it was his father, Neji didn't question the deception. The pull request he put out, as asked by Naruto, would go through within the next three days.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kiria asked Naruto, who was getting photos of the debris.

"Spiderman borrowed the tilt a whirl." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

Kiria turned and laughed. The three were hanging by their underwear, by some webbing, spinning on a fully active ride. Their faces were red from a board, conveniently placed, smacking them in the face.

Meanwhile in the Tinkerer's lab, someone in a security guard outfit was handing a large metal briefcase to Hammerhead and Ryukouske.

"Another successful job." Fudo said, as the guard was covered in a veil of light. In his place was a man with a fully covered white mask, and a blue jumpsuit with several pouches. The most noteworthy part of the outfit was a dark red belt.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why frame the Hyuuga guy?" Hammerhead asked.

"Seemed less obvious than the Uchiha." Chameleon answered with a Russian accent.

"This will be put to use." The Tinkerer said, opening up the case, reveal a fang from Manda.

**OK, hope you all like this chapter. Also, to an extent, my Doc Ock was inspired my the ultimate version. Next time out, Sasuke's old sound comrades, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu come to town, looking for the ooze. The big man takes an interest in the water user, and gives him an upgrade, turning him into Hydro-Man.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Spiderman: Ninja Chronicles Chapter 9: The Wave of Hydro-Man**

**AN: Before I start this chapter, it should seem only fair that I answer a recurring question. Venom will make his debut in this story a few chapters after the Green Goblin does. Also to Agato the Venom Host, I'm sorry you don't like my Venom/Sasuke idea. He just seemed like the best choice at the time. Simply because I couldn't have all Spiderman's rouges be original characters. Also to those who were confused, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sasuke were on the tilt-a-whirl last chapter.**

"Keep moving losers." Sasuke shouted the next day. After the fiasco with Dr. Octopus, he decided to get the available shinobi in shape. Currently, all of them were doing pushups with Sasuke watching over them.

"And you should be here too, out of all of us you've been beaten by Spiderman more." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Silence you." Sasuke began, only to look up and notice something. "Wait here." He ordered. Sasuke then disappeared.

"Can we stop for breakfast finally?" Choji asked, completely exhausted and hungry. They had all been training since the morning of.

"For once I agree with you." Ino admitted. She was getting worried about Sasuke's rivalry with Spiderman.

"C'mon Karin, what's this thing we're after?" A tall fifteen year old asked. His eyes were purple, his hair was pure white and his teeth were shark like. He was clad in dark blue jeans and a purple vest . On his back was the sword belonging to Zabuza Monoichi.

"You'll find out when we get there." A red headed girl shouted. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair which was hidden behind her glasses. She was clad in a white lab coat like blouse and black biker shorts, and boots which reached her mid calves.

"Calm down you two." A taller red head said. He was clad in a long black cloak. "I'm tempted to let my wild side loose."

"You wouldn't." The girl, Karin said, fearfully.

"I'd be just fine with that." The white haired boy said with a laugh.

"Shut up Suigetsu." Karin shouted.

"So it was you three." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Sasuke." Karin squealed with hearts in her eyes. Suigetsu rolled his.

"So the traitor did turn traitor." The white haired teen said.

"Shut your mouth." She ordered, then turned to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information." Karin said seriously, adjusting her glasses.

"The last time you said that, you were stealing my used boxers." Sasuke reminded. This caused Karin to blush heavily, and Suigetsu to roll around laughing.

Meanwhile, inside the Blaze City Police department, Naruto was poking the jar of ooze they found during the incident with Man-wolf.

"Would you stop poking that thing its making me nervous." Kiria demanded, as she was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Sorry, I'm just getting a bad feeling from this thing." Naruto said, glaring at the jar.

"You are so paranoid." Kiria joked.

"No, I've been around Orrochimaru long enough." Naruto countered. As he did, the wall to the room exploded, and out came the red head from before, the only difference was his skin was covered with a black fungus like coating.

"That right there is something no amount of skin care products can fix." Kiria joked with fear in her tone. The red head charged at the two. Naruto and Kiria dashed to the side.

"Time for a costume change." Naruto thought. He immediately dashed away.

The red head continued to thrash around the police station. His arms turned into various weapons in doing so.

"Keep going Jugo." Karin ordered. She grabbed the vile and smirked. Just then, she felt something pull at her waist. She screamed as she and the vial were lifted several feet in the air.

"Bad guys going into jail?" Spiderman asked, while hanging upside down, eye level to Karin. "Why has this not happened sooner?" He grabbed the vial and webbed it to the wall.

"What are you?" Karin asked speechless.

"Spiderman, duh." The hero quipped.

"What are you idiots doing, get me out of this and kill this nut." Karin ordered after recovering from shock.

"Music to my ears." Suigetsu said, coming from the newly made exit. He jumped up and pulled his sword out.

"That's Zabuza's sword." Naruto thought completely surprised.

"I'm going on a line here and say that's not your sword." Spiderman said calmly, not trying to blow his top.

"So what?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically. Spiderman dodged the blade and slammed his foot into Suigetsu's mid section. Our hero was surprised when the man exploded into a gush of water.

"The guys a water balloon?" Spiderman asked completely surprised.

"No he's been genetically alter to be a perfect infusion of human DNA and water nature chakra." Karin shouted.

"You genetically engineered a water balloon why?" Spiderman asked.

"Who you calling a water balloon?" Suigetsu asked undignified, reforming.

"A reusable water balloon?" Spiderman asked shocked.

"Let's hope Flash doesn't find out about this." Naruto thought, recalling a previous problem.

"Stop with that." Suigetsu shouted.

"No chance." Spiderman chuckled. His spider sense went off and he dropped from his web line, dodging Jugo. The two sound ninjas slammed into each other.

"Hey Spidey, not that we're ungrateful for the help, but can you move this shin dig else where?" A cop asked. "We just painted."

"Ask and you receive." The web head joked. "C'mon fungus face and water balloon boy, let's play."

"Get HIM!" Suigetsu growled. The two dashed after the fleeing Spiderman.

"Don't you dare leave me here!" Karin shouted. As they left, the ooze began to shift, more specifically where Spiderman stood.

Suigetsu and Jugo were hot on Spiderman's tail. Both with the same intent.

"You DIE!" The sound ninja's shouted. Jugo morphed his hand into a spear and tried to pierce Spiderman's body.

"That's always frightening." Spiderman joked sarcastically.

The two slammed into Spiderman, and landed near the local Laundromat.

"That was uncalled for." Spiderman groaned, getting up.

"So is your life." Suigetsu shouted.

Jugo stood up but quickly fell back down. Behind him was the Tinkerer and he was holding a large device in his hand.

"And here I thought nothing good ever comes from laundry day." Fudo joked.

Suigetsu then tried to strike Spiderman with his sword.

"This right here is personal." Naruto thought. Spidey then webbed up Suigetsu and threw him down the street, into a nearby construction yard, where Suigetsu conveniently fell into a crate of quick drying concrete.

"Not fair." The water ninja groaned, as he started to harden.

"Somehow I think something's missing." Spiderman said to himself. At that moment, Sasuke came clean out of nowhere and tried to blast Spiderman with a lightning blast.

"Now I'm going to kill you." Sasuke roared. He sent a bolt after bolt of lightning on Spidey, who effortlessly dodged the attacks.

"I can do this a lot longer than you can duck butt." The web slinger joked.

Sasuke soon charged himself with lightning and powered up, as he did his curse mark began to cover his body.

"Do you have the same condition as red?" Spiderman asked, trying to sound confused. "Speaking of where is he?" He looked around and noticed Jugo unconscious and on the floor.

"You're handy work?" Spiderman asked, pointing his thumb.

"No, but you're corpse will be." Sasuke shouted. He charged forward, covered in black lightning. He was about a foot away from Spiderman and Sasuke was soon covered with something that looked like a stomach.

"Oh no, pervy sage is here." Naruto thought.

"Rejoice, for the ultimate hero of the leaf village Jiriya the toad sage is here." the sage shouted triumphantly.

"Oh Kay." Spiderman said, turning to leave completely confused sounding.

Later that day Jiraya was currently ripping Kakashi in two.

"We've been over this that knows how many times Kakashi, Sasuke is not to be left alone and is sure as hell not allowed to use his Curse Mark!" The Toad sage shouted.

"It wasn't that long." The one eyed ninja said scared.

"He passed three sound ninjas, who he let go just so they could attract this Spider-guy." Jiraya shouted.

"Technically yes, but trust me Jiriya, Spiderman is quiet slippery." Kakashi said, trying not to pee his pants.

"Kakashi, I'm going to explain this to you slowly." Jiraya said in a threaten tone. "I'm going to talk to Naruto tomorrow, whether he wants to comeback or not, we're all leaving tomorrow night."

"But Jiraya, the Akatsuki." Kakashi began.

"Will be dealt with Kakashi, not by us, but by this Spiderman guy," Jiraya snapped. "From what I've heard, he's clearly more competent that all of you put together."

"I would not go that far." Asuma commented.

The next day in the Blaze City jail, Karin was laying down the law.

"This right here is a chair." Karin shouted, pointing to the toilet.

"Like I have a say in the matter." Suigetsu groaned. He was placed in a specially designed prison, which was a large glass tube. Jugo was in a straight jacket in Karin's cell.

"Suigetsu Hozuki." An officer said, coming into the room. He then opened the door, "You're bail's been paid." Suigetsu and Karin both had the same look of shock on their faces. Suigetsu recovered first and jumped out.

"What about me!" Karin demanded.

"Uh, one of the officers is constipated and puts his laxatives in his water, you may have gotten his." The officer said sheepishly.

"That a load of." Karin began before getting an uncomfortable look on her face.

"So who paid?" Suigetsu asked.

"A benefactor." The officer said. The door opened to see a tall woman in a black suit dress.

"I like where this is going." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, ya will." Hammerhead said, sitting in a chair.

"This is Ren Hamatsu, the man who paid your bail." The officer said, pointing to the man.

"Joy." Suigetsu frowned. The two made their way down the street and Suigetsu soon got impatient.

"Who are you any way?" The water sound ninja asked.

"An associate with the Big man of Crime." Hammerhead said.

"The imaginary crime lord?" Suigetsu asked. "What does he want with me?"

"To upgrade you for round two against our Spider problem." Hammerhead chuckled darkly.

School had just let out for the day and Naruto was heading home.

"Finally, I thought that last bell would never come." Naruto groaned.

"Don't ask me, but Mr. Kazu is coming back soon." Kiria said. "He's going to be on dozens of medicines now."

"So this is what you do now." Jiriaya said, standing under a tree with a copy of the Daily Leaf in hand.

"That's the pervert?" Kiria asked, adjusting her glasses. Naruto nodded.

"We need to talk." Jiraiya said.

"To quote a tasty sandwich, bite me." Naruto said.

"This is important Naruto." Jiriaya said.

"I'm not interested you overrated pervert!" Naruto shouted, leaving the area.

Jiraiya looked on as the boy ran off with Kiria. He smirked and thought, "How dumb does he think Tsunade and I are?"

Later that night, Suigetsu was hooked up to a strange machine and looking confused. The machine itself was essentially a large tube and Suigetsu himself was connected to it by several pipes and tubes. In one of those tubes were the DNA sample from Jugo. Around him was various goons, among them were Hammerhead and The Tinkerer.

"Let me go on record and state biology was never my strong point." Ryokouske said. Hammerhead's response was handing the man a check.

"Well, here's one for the science books." The tinkerer pulled a lever and the machine went active. It pumped various chemicals into the experimented sound Ninja. When the lights died down, Suigetsu was reduced to a puddle."Well that was fun." The Tinkerer shrugged. Just then, the puddle reformed into an angry Suigetsu.

"Why I outta." He began, making a fist. As he did, it turned into water and converted into a larger fist. Suigetsu freaked as the fist grew. He released his hand and it shrunk. He focused and both his arms turned into constructs. His left was a mace, and his right was a hammer. Suigetsu turned his attention to The Tinkerer and charged. Fudo pulled out a small pen and pressed the top button, Suigetsu fell to his knees and was covered in electricity.

"What?" Suigetsu screamed in agony.

Hammerhead looked at The Tinkerer.

"The best was to train a dog is with a shock collar." The Tinkerer chuckled. He pressed the button again, and the lightning died out.

"Now listen buddy, those nanobots I inserted into give you a variation of your friends powers, and then some, among that is the electrical shock you just received." The Tinkerer explained. "Don't worry, I won't hold this over your head forever."

"Alright, I'll take care of Spiderman on one condition, I get all the seven sword mist weapons." Suigetsu stated firmly.

"That can be arranged, after we get Spiderman's head." Hammerhead said. Suigetsu smirked.

Naruto was walking down the street with a pizza in his hand.

"Hey Naruto." A voice said, he turned to see Choji, Tenten, Sakura and Shikamaru run down the street.

"If this is what I think it is." Naruto began.

"That's not it," Tenten interrupted. "Can you get in contact with Spiderman?"

This startled Naruto. "Maybe, why?"

"We want you to get him to surrender," Tenten answered, as she and the boys looked down in shame.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're sick of Sasuke, and It's not just the four of us." Shikamaru answered. "We'll all help him escape and everything."

"You're all on your own." Naruto said, leaving.

"If you don't, your friend is a goner." Shikamaru said.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke already has plans on getting your help in the Spiderman thing." Choji answered. "He knows you're attached to the police chief's daughter."

"He'll kill her if you don't help." Tenten added.

"We've already informed Lady Tsunade of this and she will help too, and expel Sasuke from the ninja corp." Sakura added.

Naruto looked at them and sighed, "No promises." He turned to leave.

"There's one other thing." Sakura said, before he left.

"We thing Koharu and Homura know who the big man of crime is." Shikamaru finished.

"You're kidding," Naruto stated.

"No, this all started when Blaze City's request stopped, they were a lot more on edge." Tenten said.

"I even heard the two talk about him." Sakura admitted.

"Thanks for this information." Naruto said, leaving.

Ordinarily, Naruto would have told them to step off, but he saw the pain in their eyes. He also couldn't bear to look at the chief if Kiria were to be killed by Sasuke. Plus it would be hysterical to see the look on Sasuke's face when Spiderman would escape after being hunted for so long. On the same hand, if he made a brief return to Konoha, Spiderman could learn who the big man of crime is and end his reign.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. He entered his apartment, and placed the Pizza on the table. Just then, his police Scanner went off.

"All units responded, Suigetsu Hozuki is attacking downtown main street, demanding Spiderman, requesting back-up." an officer said.

"Just once I'd like my meals to not include eating on the go." Naruto groaned, grabbing a slice.

Spiderman soon started swinging away, unaware he was being followed.

"What could the reusable water balloon want now?" Spiderman asked himself arriving on the scene, atop a building.

"I'm not a water balloon!" Suigetsu shouted, as he constructed his legs up and made a water fist to slam Spiderman into the wall.

"And I kind of like the name, Hydro-man." The boy said.

Sasuke was escorting Karin out of the Police station.

"I knew you cared." Karin squealed.

"Who is she?" Ino asked, with her arms crossed.

"One of Orrochimaru's assistance who we're bringing back to the leaf." Sasuke explained. As he did, a soaking Spiderman then landed right in front of them.

"What happened to you?" Karin asked.

"The reusable water-balloon is now captain dog toilet." Spiderman said.

"Huh?" The three asked.

"Well his said his name is Hydrant man." Spiderman explained.

"I said Hydro, Not Hydrant." Hydro-man then splashed down and swung his leg, turning it into a water constructed hammer.

"What happened to you?" Karin asked in fear.

"An upgrade, from a friend." He constructed his arms into scissors and charged at Spiderman, his lower torso becoming a tidal wave.

"You know, I don't think I'll need a shower after this." Spiderman quipped. He created a web line and swung away.

"I got to figure out how to outdo Hydro-man now." Naruto thought. "Concrete won't work now."

He then passed by some power lines.

"That will work." Spiderman leaped over the lines and created a web line, which attached to Hydro-man.

He pulled down and the water constructor was slammed into the power lines. A small burst of electricity covered Hydro-man, before quickly disappearing.

"Well that tickled." Hydro-man said with a smirk.

"That does not make sense." Spiderman said astonished.

"It's some kind of Nanobot infusion thing I've got, I've got a little bit of an immunity to electricity." Suigestsu said sheepishly, only remembering half the conversation.

"Oh that's just perfect." Spiderman groaned. Hydro-man then constructed his arms into Maces and slammed them into Spidey.

"Someday, I don't even want to get out of bed." Spiderman groaned, spitting up some water.

He waited for Hydro-man to come up and hammer him some more, but it never came. He stood up and looked over the building to discover Hydro-man smashing open a water bottle machine. He was gulping down every bottle he could.

"Great, he's taking a water break for victory." Spiderman groaned. Though Spiderman soon noticed that he was gulping it down like he was dehydrated.

"Or maybe not." Spiderman said thoughtfully.

"What happened to Suigetsu!" Sasuke demanded.

"Like I'm suppose to know." Karin said fearfully. Just as Sasuke was about to smack Karin, she was pulled up, by the waist from Spiderman.

"Hi, in a hurry, being chased by a nut, how do I stop him?" Spiderman asked, quickly.

"Uh, he dehydrates quickly." Karin suggested.

"Thanks." Spiderman dropped Karin on Sasuke. The Uchiha was unconscious at that.

"Jackpot." Karin smirked with a predatory grin that would make Anko jealous.

"Hey Hydrant man, come get me." Spiderman taunted, as he landed on a light post.

"It's, HYDRO MAN!" The threat shouted. He turned his fists into torrents of water and used them to hit the wall behind him, launching himself. Spiderman had dodged the oncoming water balloon quickly. He jumped from post to post, and using his impactors shot several blast of webbing at Hydroman to make him mad.

"If you think a little webbing will stop me now." Hydro-man taunted.

"No, I'm shooting at you for fun." Spiderman laughed. Hydroman then turned into a full wave and crashed down into Spiderman.

"I'm a block away from where I need to go." Spiderman coughed. "I hope I don't drown."

"Here Spiderman, have a drink." Hydro-man turned both his hands into torrents again. Spiderman flinched as they came closer. But the torrents never came. Naruto opened his eyes to see a wall that looked like a stomach blocking the attack.

"You going to move or something?" Jiraya asked impatiently.

"Sure." Spiderman said sheepishly, making his way to his location for his trap.

"Damn old man." Suigetsu complained. He paid Jiraiya no mind and left.

"Rude brat." Jiraiya snorted. Suigetsu looked around and saw a large arrow made of webbing, pointed into a building. Hydro-man soon chuckled. Hydro man burst through the door, and saw Spiderman sitting down.

"Hi." He waved. Hydro-man smirked and converted his hands into hammers. The watery warrior soon began to swings his arms around. Spiderman dodged them effortlessly. As their battle progressed, Hydro-man soon became sluggish.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Dude, we're in the tanning salon." Spiderman said. Hydro-man looked around and saw that all of the tanning beds were open and at full power. He then looked at his own hands, which were now scrawny and bone like.

"NO!" Hydro-man shouted. He charged at Spiderman who jumped out of the way as Hydro-man landed into a tanning bed. Spiderman then closed the bed, and webbed it shut.

About 15 minutes later, The Konoha Shinobi watched the police take a now skeleton like Hydro-man away.

"That's disturbing." Kiba commented.

"Not as disturbing as something else." Sakura said, turning to Sasuke. His hair was a mess, clothes wrinkled, and covered with lipstick marks.

"What happened to you?" Choji asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke groaned.

"Another day of good work." Spiderman chuckled from the roof tops.

"I'll say." Jiraiya said, from behind Spiderman.

"Oh." The web head said spooked. "It's you, thanks for the stomach thing earlier."

"You're welcome, _Naruto_." Jiraya said, emphasizing Naruto.

"Uh, who?" Spiderman asked, trying to play dumb. Jiraiya just looked at the boy.

"Oh, for the love of." Spiderman began, pulling off his mask. "How long have you known."

"After Tsunade told me." Jiraiya laughed.

"She knows?" Naruto asked.

"She figured it out after the whole Mysterio thing." Jiraiya said. "Or should I say pieced it together after the whole Mysterio thing."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Same dumb jokes, you're never around when the web head is, you arrive in Blaze City around the same time the request and I found the wreckage from a sound lab with several strange spiders around it which showed up after you left." Jiraiya continued.

"I kinda forgot about those." Naruto admitted.

"Don't worry, Tsunade's got them locked up." Jiraiya assured him.

"Thanks." Naruto said turning.

"Listen kid," Jiraiya began putting a hand on the hero's shoulder, "I'm not all that thrilled about your new hobby, but you're getting the job done, especially since you're taking down the Big Man."

"You know about him?" Naruto asked.

"Everything you're friends told you and two other things." The toad sage said. "He's slowly moving his resources to Konoha, and he's obsessed with stabilizing Chakra."

"Oh, no don't say it." Naruto begged, he put his hand to his face.

"You may have to go to Konoha for a while to stop the big man." Jiraiya said, his enthusiasium the same as Naruto's.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned.

"Plus, all but one Konoha Shinobi are going to be leaving tonight." Jiraiya said, in hopes of lifting the boy's spirit.

"Who?" Naruto demanded.

"Sakura, for safety measures, and to please the council." Jiraiya said. "Plus I know how you feel about her."

"Uh, Fine." Naruto groaned, putting his mask back on in hopes of hiding his blush.

"You're doing good by the way." Jiraiya said. "Tsunade even thinks so, mainly because, she has less paper work to fill out."

"That doesn't surprise me." Spiderman laughed, web slinging away.

"He took that better than expected." Jiraiya chuckled. The sage watched Naruto swing away and a thought came to mind.

"Maybe we should tell him." Jiraiya thought.

**Ok, done finally this one took a lot longer than expected. Yeah, I am going to do a story arc where Naruto returns to Konoha and finally takes down the big man. Sorry to those of you who hate the idea. But this is all apart of the plan and involves Pein's attack on Konoha, that's all I'm saying. Next time out The Tinkerer's new bio-armor for the third enforcer Fang becomes more Bio and less armor turning him into Basilisk. With no other option Spiderman has to team up with the recently returned Lizard to take the enforcer down.**


	11. Chapter 10

Spiderman: Ninja Chronicles Chapter 10

The Venom of Basilisk

"This is the greatest night of my life." Spiderman shouted, swinging above the Blaze City skyline the next night. "All but Sakura is gone, I'm ok with that on account of she doesn't bug me about returning nearly as bad as everyone else, I got a pay raise, and no homework tonight."

He landed on a ledge and thought for a moment. "Why'd I bring her up?" He thought. "Is Jiraiya right?"

"Naw." Spiderman laughed. He created a web line and swung away. "Which reminds of the strangest thing to ever happen to me."

-Ninja Art: Flash Back Jutsu-

Naruto was packing up his things to go to his next class after biology had ended.

"Naruto, a word please?" Mr. Kazu said. The man's stub was now covered with bandages as was a part of his face.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"A student of mine in another hour is having diffuculties with the course, I was wondering if you'd mind tutoring her?" The man asked.

"Ok, who?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." Kazu said. Naruto fainted at that.

-Release-

"Sakura of all people failing a class, and in biology," Spiderman said confused. "Isn't she supposed to know this stuff to be a doctor?"

Back at the leaf village, Tsunade was reading the report Jiraiya gave her.

"One of Manda's fangs was stolen?" She asked.

"During the whole Dr. Octopus fiasco." The toad sage answered.

"This doesn't make any sense." Tsunade said, and then she got a look on her face. "How'd Naruto take the news?"

"He freaked out a little bit." Jiraiya smirked. "I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

"I'm not, he's making powerful enemies." She answered.

"As have we, but we can't baby him forever." Jiraiya reminded.

"I suppose your right." Tsunade grimaced then smirked. "I wonder how the council would take it if he had showed up here?"

"We'll have to wait and see, especially if the Big man is coming to Konoha." The toad sage reminded.

Meanwhile, in the Tinkerer's warehouse, Fang was making his way in.

"Hey Fudo, that armor you promised me ready yet?" Fang asked impatiently. He saw the white haired man, asleep in front of some kind of harness. It looked like a frame for the human body. It's harness across the body had a shard of Manda's fang it in it. The contraption had several tubes and wires across the limbs. It also had a helmet connected to it which had a tinted visor.

"Cool." The enforcer said. He pulled the blueprints off the table. "Grants the user abilities based on the animal DNA inserted huh?"

With some difficulties, Fang successfully added the armor on.

"Let's see what this can do." The enforcer chuckled darkly, leaving.

A few minutes later, Fudo woke up. His eyes snapped open when he saw the armor was gone.

"Uh oh." The Tinkerer said in a worried tone.

The next day after school, Naruto made his way down to Silver spoon café.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, over here." Sakura said, seated at a table.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto said pulling some books from his bag.

Meanwhile down the street, Fang with armor on, was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, almost as well as Spiderman.

"This is awesome." Fang shouted. He then noticed a jewelry store. "Jackpot."

As the night progressed, Naruto notice Sakura was catching up quicker than expected. Soon screams were heard from down the street.

"I got to go, Spider picture opportunity." Naruto said quickly. He dashed out with some money on the table.

"At least he had the decency to pay before he left." Sakura admitted.

Spiderman swung down the street and saw Fang with several bags on his back emerging from a busted down door.

"Please tell me you aren't going call your self Iron Man, that would so not be right and sounds more like a super hero name than a villain." Spiderman quipped.

"Don't know, haven't figured that out." Fang said. Spiderman opened up with a web line to Fangs arm. The enforcer pulled his arm towards him, and Spiderman was pulled effortlessly.

"Whoa." Spiderman shouted. Fang pulled his fist back and slammed it into Spiderman's face. Our hero then was skipped down the street like a stone.

"Ok that's new." Spiderman groaned getting up. He slapped on the impactors and shot several web blasts at Fang. Like a snake, Fang bend his spine accordingly and dodged the web attacks.

"Ok, that armor looks really constricting, and your moving like that?" Spiderman asked.

Fang charged at Spiderman who responded by punching Fang right in the visor, causing the glass to break. The enforcer fell over, as the glass shattered. He then stood up, revealing his eye to now be slit and yellow, with a long black iris.

"Whoa, what's with the contacts?" Spiderman asked.

"Contacts?" Fang answered confused. He looked into the window at the jewelry store to notice the same thing.

"What the?" Fang asked. He noticed Spiderman coming up and slammed his fist into the hero's stomach.

"Any final remarkss?" He hissed.

"You have fangs." Spiderman said painfully. Fang put a finger to his mouth to find out Spiderman was telling the truth.

"What the?" Fang hissed. He immediately ran away, dropping the money.

"That was weird." Spiderman said. Then the look in the enforcers eyes sparked a memory. "Oh no, here we go again."

"Hold it Spiderman." Sakura said with her gloves on.

"Is it just you or something?" Spiderman asked.

"Just me, I'll bring you in." Sakura said firmly.

"I was under the impression you guys couldn't touch me for legal reasons." Spiderman quipped.

"Just surrender quietly." Sakura demanded. Spiderman noticed Sakura's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Are you crying?" Spiderman asked.

"No." Sakura said defensively, wiping her eyes.

"You look like it." Spiderman said. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, causing half the street to collapse.

"Ok, that was uncalled for." Spiderman said, appearing behind the girl. Sakura turned around and tried to punch Spiderman, who jumped over the attack.

"It's probably because of all the times she's hit me, but I'm really enjoying this." Naruto thought.

Fang watched from afar as Spiderman dodged the kunoichi's attacks.

"I think I can use this girl." Fang smirked. Just then, he doubled over in pain.

"Whatss happening to me?" Fang groaned, running away.

"Gotta swing." Spiderman said, web slinging away.

"Damn it all." Sakura dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked with camera in hand.

"How much of that did you see?" Sakura demanded.

"Enough to keep my mouth shut." Naruto said.

Sakura ran away after that.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto thought. For as long as he could remember, Sakura did have a problem with her self-esteem, but when he got back from his two year training trip, he thought she got over it.

Fang busted the door down to his flat and screamed, ripping the armor off in pieces. He noticed that his skin was slowly being replaced with dark scales. Fang then fell over, as he felt his legs merging together. Throughout the whole ordeal, Fang let a powerful scream, which slowly turned into a sinister hissing laugh.

"The next enforcer is turning into the next Lizard?" Kiria asked the next day after school, being given the lowdown from Naruto.

"Weirder things have happened." Naruto reminded. Sakura was seen pulling her stuff out of her locker, her eyes looked like she had been crying for some time.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Sakura dashed into the bathroom.

"I'll talk to her." Kiria said, following the girls' room. Naruto noticed some noise coming from the men's and went in. Naruto's eyes widened to see the window destroyed, and some familiar evidence that something went out.

"Here we go again." Naruto said, sending Kiria a text.

"What's wrong?" Kiria asked.

"I'm a hopeless failure that's what." Sakura cried. Kiria noticed a strange tattoo on the back of Sakura's neck.

"What's with the ink on your neck?" Kiria asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sakura insisted.

Kiria then dug into her pockets as her cell vibrated, revealing a text from Naruto.

Spider op, C U L8R. It read.

"What happened?" Kiria thought. Sakura then barged out the room, tripping over herself. As she fell, Kiria took a picture of the now visible tattoo on Sakura's neck. The pink haired girl ran out of the school.

"Where have I seen this tattoo before?" Kiria thought, knowing she had to go to the warehouse.

Spiderman was swinging around, looking for any signs of the Lizard.

"I thought I cured this guy?" Naruto thought. The streets were filled with claw marks, and giant footsteps.

"This should be good." Spiderman said, following the destruction. The only difference was, it seemed smaller than last time.

Spiderman soon found the Lizard, only now, he was cowering in a dark alley way.

"Spiderman." The Lizard said shocked.

"I thought when I got that gene cleanser down you're throat, you were cured for good?" Spiderman asked.

"I thought the same, but the lizards I used for my bonding formula had such mutated DNA, the effects were only temporary." The Lizard explained. "Though I do have more control over it."

"How long would it take to make another vial?" Spiderman asked.

"It would do me no good, only thing that would help would be the Bio Ion displacement energizer from Ozcorp." The Lizard explained.

"The what?" Spiderman asked.

"A device originally built to understand evolution, but the effects were a little more, powerful." The Lizard explained. " It would mutate a being's DNA even further, why?"

"One of the enforcers is turning into a snake man." Spiderman said. From the shadows, a pair of dark yellow eyes observed the whole ordeal.

Sakura ran through the streets, she soon stopped and felt the back of her neck, feeling a strange pulse on it.

"What's happening to me?" Sakura asked herself, wondering why she was so emotional at the time. Before she had time to think some more, screams were heard and everyone was running. Sakura turned around, and her eyes widened with fear. It was Manda of the snake contract, or at least something like it. The creature was essentially a 12 foot long humanoid variation of the snake. Its upper body was muscular with two long arms.

"Your coming with me girlie." The creature hissed.

"Holy, Fang?" Spiderman asked surprised. He had heard the screams and was shocked at what he saw.

"Not anymore, call me Basilisk." The snake roared.

"Is that lisp of yours optional, or do you just do it to make yourself sound scary?" Spiderman asked.

Basilisk narrowed his eyes and shot a powerful stream of green ooze at Spiderman. Our hero rolled to the side dodging it, avoiding the corroding street.

"Acid, really?" Spiderman asked. "Seriously overused."

Spiderman pulled out the impactors and shot several web bullets at Basilisk. He took several blasts to the face, one of which completely covered his eye.

The monstrous enforcer roared and charged at Spiderman. Our hero jumped over Basilisk and web lined his back. He then pulled towards the snake, and tried to land a powerful kick to the monsters back. Before he reached it, Basilisk swung his tail and slammed Spiderman into a wall.

"Not cool." Spidey groaned, pulling himself from the debris.

Basilisk tried to shoot acid at Spiderman again, only this time it was his fangs that launched at Spiderman. Our hero rolled to the side, avoiding the projectiles.

"Ok, not what I wass going for." Basilisk hissed confused, as his fangs grew back. Spiderman shot several more web bullets at Basilisk, only for the enforcer to catch them with his tail. He slammed it into the ground and pulled up some of the street. He then swung it at Spiderman like a mace. This caused Spiderman to slam into the nearby lamppost.

"Love to sstick around and chat, but I've got an upgrade to get." Basilisk hissed. "And to make sssure you don't follow me." He held up Sakura, wrapped up in his tail. "You get too closse, and the girl isss lunch."

Basilisk slithered away at high speeds leaving Spiderman alone, which he found out was perfect timing. Naruto's cell went off.

He jumped up to the roof and pulled it out, and his mask up. "Hello?"

"Sakura is screwed." Kiria said panicked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me who, and the probable why is to kill you, but I saw this weird tattoo on Sakura's neck that looked familiar." Kiria explained from the warehouse with several of the sound scientist's scrolls in front of her. "It's a bomb seal, designed to turn enemy Shinobi into C4 grade explosives." Kiria said, holding out the page. "This thing wasn't used too often since it alters the users personality as a side effect."

"How do we undo it?" Naruto asked.

"Either she would fall unconscious, or the seal be undone, the second of which is too complicated." Kiria explained.

"Problem, Basilisk snatched her, and mentioned something about an upgrade." Naruto explained.

"Fang's calling himself Basilisk?" Kiria asked. "Sounds totally B list."

"I think I know where he's going, but I'm going to need help." Naruto said.

"From who?" Kiria asked concerned.

Hammerhead entered the lab with his cell in his ear.

"I'm going to yell at him, don't worry." Hammerhead assured the big man.

"Fudo, its about Fang." Hammerhead began, only to discover the scientist was frantically running around the area.

"Someone stole the armor OK, one nap." The tinkerer shouted.

"What?" Hammerhead asked. "I just heard from some guys that Fang in a giant snake costume was thrashing around Spiderman."

"That wasn't a costume." The Tinkerer said sheepishly. "The armor infuses the wearer with the DNA of any creature, but I never stabilized the DNA matrix on it, and, well, the DNA transplant became a little more permanent."

"How do we undo it?" Hammerhead asked angry.

"A special device from Ozcorp's bio labs." Fudo answered. Hammerhead pulled out his ringing cell.

"Yeah?" Hammerhead answered. His eyes widened. "Fangs attacking where now?"

The snake transformed enforcer was slithering through the front doors of the Ozcorp Bio labs. He went up to the receptionist.

"Bio Ion Dissplacement energizer, where?" He hissed.

"Vault 47, R and D." She screamed running.

"Thank you." Basilisk chuckled. With Sakura still wrapped up in his tail, he set off for the device in question.

He ripped the door off and saw the device in the center, on top of a pedestal. It looked like a computer attached to a large bazooka with an satellite dish where the barrel opening should be. On one side was a series of controls.

"Why use it, you're powerful enough to take on Spiderman?" Sakura asked, tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not aiming for Spiderman, I'm aiming for the big man." Basilisk corrected.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The big man, true I've only sseen him once or twice, he'ss got this wicked power about him, one not even my mutated form could sstop." Basilisk hissed with fear in his voice. "But one sshot of this and it will change in my favor."

"Not if we can help it." Spiderman said from behind.

"I thought I, wait we?" Basilisk began only him to realize what Spiderman had said. The Lizard then jumped from behind Spiderman tackling Basilisk, causing the snake to drop Sakura.

"Ok, lets work this thing." Spiderman said, activating the energizer.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Spiderman.

"This thing can super charge DNA, we set it to human, and Basilisk turns back into Fang." Our hero explained.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Anonymous tip." Spiderman said quickly. Lizard slammed his fist into Basilisk's face. The snake grabbed hold of the reptilian mutate with his tail and flung him out the hall.

"You're no Big man of crime, but I'll enjoy ripping you apart anyway." Basilisk hissed, cracking his knuckles.

The Lizard shot his tongue and pulled Basilisk forward, slamming his foot into the snakes midsection.

"I'm going to imagine you're Nanagi, and kick your ass." The Lizard chuckled, after releasing the snake.

The device was easier to work with than Spiderman thought. He thought one needed to be a rocket scientist to work it, you needed a bachelors degree.

"C'mon, alter human DNA." Spiderman shouted. Only for the device in question to light up and respond.

"One ugly enforcer coming up." Spiderman chuckled. Sakura then let out a pain filled cry and collapsed to her knees.

"Damn it, I forgot about that." Spiderman admitted. Basilisk saw Spiderman working the machine and realized what was happening.

"NO!" Basilisk roared. He grabbed the Lizard and threw him at Spiderman, only for our hero to jump over his partner, and slam into Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, you were going to blow up." Naruto thought. "So now were even for that little favor I pulled for you back when I took the hit for you sneaking Grandma Tsunade's sake that month before I got banished." He still had a large bruise on his back, despite healing from his roommate, and a lesser extent his powers.

Basilisk opened up with a powerful acid blast once again. Only this time, the Lizard grabbed some debris and threw it at Basilisk, causing the snake's attack to redirect to the Ion energizer, melting the satellite. The machine then let out a small pulse, which destroyed the machine. Everyone presently seemed to be fine. Though the blast did seem to put the Lizard to sleep.

"No." Basilisk roared.

Spiderman webbed two lines from above and pulled himself upwards, and over the snake.

"Come back here." Basilisk hissed. He slithered after Spiderman.

"Got to think of a way to out do this snake." Spiderman said to himself.

He swung his way out the front door, and saw a large open power box.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Spiderman said. He swung his way over and jumped over the snake. He slingshot himself to the power box. Basilisk charged with full plans on eating Spiderman. Spiderman jumped out of the way only for Basilisk's fangs to pierce the box, electrocuting the enforcer.

"Well that was easy." Spiderman chuckled. His eyes widened at the sight of Basilisk pulling himself up.

"I really need to shut up when it comes to this stuff." Spiderman groaned.

Basilisk shot several more fangs at the web slinger, who barely dodged the attacks.

"Got to think up a plan B and fast." Spiderman said. He then noticed a local construction site.

Basilisk's tail then slammed Spiderman into said area. Spiderman was laying down, his legs now covered with debris. He looked up to see some equipment on a crane. He created a web line and started pulling. Basilisk started slithering in at full speeds. The crane finally caved in, and landed on top of Basilisk, knocking the snake out.

"I was trying to pull myself out, but that'll work." Spiderman admitted.

Spiderman watched from above as the police took Basilisk away. He was riding on a platform with a muzzle on, and his arms were chained to the side.

"Another enforcer down, and my PR is seriously down." Naruto groaned to Kiria showing her the latest issue of the Daily Leaf at lunch. The headline was: Spider-Menace and Reptilian Threats Wreck Ozcorp.

"The Lizard escapes and now we got a new biology teacher, Mr. Maru." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, room for one more?" Sakura asked, with tray in hand.

Naruto smiled. "Only if you tell me what's with your failing grade."

"I did it to get closer to you." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome aboard." Kiria smiled.

The Tinkerer was busy in his lab, when his laptop lit up revealing an email from the big man.

When will project Shadow be ready? It read. The Tinkerer typed: Sooner than expected.

**Ok, sorry this took to long. Also, everyone's ok with me using one of Spidey's lesser known baddies for the chapter. Quick show of hands, who else is upset over the fact that Doc Ock is now Spiderman? Next time out, The final Enforcer becomes the Hobgoblin, and Spiderman learns the true identity of the Big man of Crime.**


	12. Chapter 11

Spiderman Ninja Chronicles

Chapter 11: Mayhem of the Hobgoblin

Gorobus smiled at the armor in front of him.

"So what's this thing do again?" The enforcer asked.

"Pumpkin shaped bombs from the wrist, flight, swords, enhanced armor, cutting edge targeting system. and flaming tornados from the wings." The Tinkerer groaned explaining this for the seventh time.

"And should I fail?" Gorobus chuckled.

"The big man wants around with the Spider." Hammerhead said, closing his phone.

"Things are getting that desperate?" Fudo asked.

"Yeah, not suit that man up." Hammerhead said firmly, though fear filled his tone. "Silverman has been given parole."

"So how do we figure out who put the seal on Sakura's neck?" Kiria asked, one day at school.

"Couldn't be Sasuke, he wants to be the one who takes Spiderman down in a one on one fight, not by turning an ex fan girl into a bomb." Naruto answered tired.

"Sai on order from Danzo?" Kiria suggested.

"Maybe." Naruto admitted.

"Hey guys." Sakura said, coming up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what?" Naruto asked, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Who's Bakura Yamikaru?" Sakura asked. "I heard he'd be here for an assembly today."

"The creator of FEAST, he's the biggest name in charities in the world." Kiria answered.

"Yeah as far as anyone can tell he doesn't have a bad bone in his body." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't get one Spiderman pic last night, and he was all over the place with all those robberies and drug deals." Naruto admitted. "And Mr. G wants some pics of Mr. Yamikaru taken today too."

A few hours later, the man in question was atop the stage in the auditorium. He was a gentle looking man in his late 30's, with long spiky white hair in a white business suit. Filling the bleachers were almost every student in the high school. Naruto stood off to one side with camera in hand and press pass around his neck.

"Greetings to all you young people of the community." He said in a kind tone. "It has come that time for the annual FEAST charity event, where everyone is asked to donate to the local food pantries, the winner will." Bakura's voice turned terrified as he saw a strange shadow flew over the sky light. As it did, Naruto's spider sense went off.

Just then, the whole school shook as an explosion occurred.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in fear, she looked around only to see Naruto had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura asked.

Kiria shrugged sheepishly.

Naruto rushed to the tool shed on the soccer field and headed inside. In a quick puff of smoke, Spiderman jumped outside.

"I've got to get a better way of doing this." Spiderman groaned, as he did, his spider sense went off again, and he was soon blasted back by a large blast.

"What the?" Spiderman asked with a groan, getting up.

"What's wrong Spiderman, don't like the new look?" A familiar voice asked sarcastically.

"Gorubus?" Spiderman asked, his eyes widened behind his mask. In front of him, a dark blue and orange demonic figure its inner wings were a transparent orange and it had armored gauntlets. Its head had two horns and dark red eyes. Over its mouth was a triangular mouth guard. On the backside of its armored gauntlets were folded blades.

"I'm partial to the name: Hobgoblin." He held out his arm and a jack o lantern shaped bomb shot out aiming for Spiderman. Our hero, webbed up a line, and pulled himself away.

"Ok, I've got to get some distance between me, him, and the school, or someone could really get hurt." Naruto thought. "And nine out of ten times my name is changed to someone."

The Hobgoblin took flight and was on Spiderman tail.

"This is too fun." Hobgoblin cackled. He raised his arm and launched several more pumpkin bombs at Spiderman. He swerved around and slapped on the impactors, shooting several web bullets at Hobgoblin.

Hobgoblin's blades unfolded and he slashed the bullets in two.

"You're going to need more than that to beat me spider." Hobgoblin cackled.

"No kidding." Spiderman said sarcastically.

Hobgoblin revealed some jets on his back which boosted him into Spiderman, sending them onto the top of a building.

"That'll hurt tomorrow." Spiderman groaned, getting up.

"Goblin Tornado attack." Hobgoblin shouted. He flapped his wings at high speeds, as the turned dark red. He pointed them at Spiderman, which unleashed a flaming cyclone, aiming at Spiderman. Our hero rolled to the side, trying not to get hit.

"To hot man." Spiderman shouted.

"Then get out of the kitchen." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"Hey." Spiderman said, he swung up and slammed his fist into Hobgoblin's face. "I make the funny jokes."

"Ow, my hand." Naruto thought.

Hobgoblin recovered quickly and revealed his blades.

"Hobgoblin, pull back." A warped voice said on Hobgoblin's radio, "Something's come up."

"What?" Hobgoblin demanded.

"It's the Beatle." Gorubus's eyes widened.

"The Beatle?" Spiderman noticed the enforcer say.

"Got to go web head, a bigger bug needs to be fried." Hobgoblin took off, leaving the area.

"This is weird." Spiderman said to himself.

"This is bull crap." Kiba roared angrily, slamming his fists on the Hokage's desk.

"Don't say like I like the idea myself." Tsunade countered. Her tone matched Kiba's.

"But still, Sasuke's being sent to Blaze City by himself?" Neji asked as he, the rest of his team, Kiba, Ino, and Shizune stood in her office.

"It wasn't our decision, Koharu and Homura appealed to the civilian council and they approved of this before we got a chance to tell them." Shizune said.

"It was a good decision, we we're holding him back." Ino said. Tenten just glared at her. Deep down, she hated Ino for being such a fan girl. Originally, she felt the same way about Sakura, but after seeing her perform as Tsunade's apprentice her opion of the pink haired girl began to change.

"I was trying to get that bastard thrown into the mental hospital for life." Tsunade admitted.

"But, why, is this because of Spiderman?" Tenten asked.

"Not fully, the crime lord Silverman is being released soon from Blaze City Prison." Tsunade said.

"So?" Kiba demanded.

"His real name is Miroko Hatake." Tsunade answered, "And yes he's related to Kakashi, Silverman is Kakashi's uncle." Tsunade looked down at that. "He wasn't known for his shinobi skills, but was a technological master. Infact he's grafted several techniques into weapons for his criminal empire. He was banished after he was caught selling several techniques from the forbinned scroll to enemy ninja's."

"Rumor is, he's upgraded himself with the latest cybernetics." Shizune added.

"If it was anyone else, I'd let Spiderman handle it, but considering what he knows, we couldn't risk it." Tsunade admitted. "Sasuke's orders are clear, observe and report, one screw up, and he's going into the Konoha Mental Ward."

"What?" Ino asked. Tsunade shot her a look that clearly said "Shut up before I use you for a practice dummy."

"Which is why Kiba, Tenten, and Neji will go to Blaze City and keep an eye on Sasuke." Tsunade explained.

"Milady why not send me too?" Ino asked.

"Shut up, you and Lee are going to be helping out with the next chunin exams." Tsunade snapped.

Ino and Lee grumbled as the newly formed team left the room.

"Sorry Naruto, but Silverman is just too powerful." Tsunade thought, downing some sake.

Naruto made his way out of the elevator and into the main office of the Daily Leaf. He had picked up a few obvious bruises from the fight with hobgoblin.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Mr. Giroto asked.

"Spiderman was fighting some new guy called the hobgoblin, but the baddie left before the fight finished, he mentioned something about the Beetle." Naruto answered. He noticed a fear ridened look on the man's face.

"The Beetle is a mysterious armored assassin, capable of who knows what, and is Slivermane's top enforcer." Giroto answered. "Silvermane's being released soon, and the entire underworld's a buzz in furry."

"Joy." Naruto said sarcastically, "Something tells me I'll be losing a ton of sleep the next couple days."

"No comment there." Ginka laughed.

The next day, as Naruto left from school.

"Hey Naruto," Kiria said coming up.

"Good news, the bombs are coming along ahead of schedule." Kiria said in a whispered tone.

"Great, still doesn't help with the Hobgoblin." Naruto said depressed.

"Hey, you've beaten the other three enforcers, you can beat this one." Kiria said trying to cheer her friend up.

Naruto turned to her. "Rhino's a moron, Shocker's an ego maniac, and Basilisk was crazy, and Hobgoblin is crazier."

"True." Kiria admitted.

Just then, some explosions went off, signaling the return of the Hobgoblin.

"Time to go?" Kiria suggested only to see Naruto running away.

"Go get 'em Naruto." Kiria smiled.

Spiderman was swinging away to the explosion.

"Every fiber of my being is telling me to run the other way." Spiderman thought.

Hobgoblin was standing on top of a post shooting pumpkin bomb off at random. A new feature struck the armor, a large crack going diagonally across the chest.

"Hey demon boy." Spiderman joked, perched on the opposing wall.

"What's with the new beauty mark?" Spiderman quipped.

Hobgoblin held out his arms and shot several bombs at Spiderman.

"I just came from a bad fight with the Beetle and I really need something to hit." Hobgoblin said enraged.

Ok, that's not something you'd expect from Gorobus." Spiderman thought as he web slinged away dodging the blasts. "He's never been known for being such a hothead, I guess this beetle guy really got to him." He then got an idea. "Maybe this bug I keep hearing about is just what I need to take crazy down."

Spiderman shot a web line and caught several pumpkin bombs. He swung them around, and threw them at Hobgoblin, aiming for the crack in the armor. The Hobgoblin folded his wings in front of him, blocking the explosion.

"Ok, I've got the right idea going on, I've just got to find a way to stop him, before anyone's hurt in the crossfire" Spiderman said.

Spiderman then noticed one stray pumpkin bomb, an inactive one, laying on the side.

"Whoever this beetle guy is, must have done more damage to Hobgoblin than I thought." Spiderman said to himself. He then remembered the previous fight with the hobgoblin.

"Now that I can use." Spidey thought with a smile. He quickly webbed it up and put it to the side.

"Come get me hobby." Spiderman taunted. Hobgoblin pulled the wings back, ready for a Goblin tornado attack. Spiderman tossed the stray pumpkin bomb. Just as the flame activated, the bomb reached right in front of Hobgoblin. The enforcer realized this, and at too late a time. The explosion was bigger than before and The Hobgoblin was launched out of the flame.

"Well, that was fun." Spiderman laughed. Hobgoblin roared, his armor, now dark grey, dove at Spiderman. With Spider-sense flaring, our hero dodged the oncoming attack and slammed his foot into Hobgoblin's back. The attack shattered the wing pack.

"Thank You Beatle." Spiderman chuckled, observing the extent of the damage. Then he noticed a note, addressed to him.

"Congratulations Spiderman, you've defeated the last of my enforcers. It's time we met face to face, signed," He read, only for his eyes to widen at who sent it. "The Big Man of Crime."

With a map provided with the note, Spiderman swung off, ready to end this.

He soon made his way to the area in question. It was a somewhat large office room with whoever seated behind the chair, turned back to Spiderman, revealing.

"Bakura Yamikaru?" Spiderman asked.

"The one and only Spiderman, I take it you got my message." His tone got horrifically dark.

"Wait, you really are the big man of crime?" Spiderman asked, emphasizing the word are.

"I'm called many things, but my personally favorite," He stood up, and took a strange transformation. His hair became longer and had streaks of black in it. It pulsed jagged black and white energy pulses. His skin turned both black and white, while his face turned two colors. His right side was white, while his eye was black, while his left was the other way around. His hands glowed black and white energy, "Mr. Negative." His tone now warped.

"You know, I didn't see that coming." Spiderman admitted.

"No one does, that lives." Mr. Negative chuckled.

"So, what do you want?" Spiderman demanded, quickly recovering from shock. "You wouldn't have gone to the trouble of revealing yourself to me if this wasn't important."

Negative chuckled. "Straight to the point, you see Spiderman, I am fully aware you know Silverman is being released soon."

"Yeah, so?" Spiderman asked.

"So I thought it would be beneficial, if we could help each other." Mr. Negative said. "I provide you with ample funds and information about our mutual opponent, in exchange you look the other way one several of my darker projects."

"No." Spiderman said flatly. This caught Mr. Negative's attention. "When I first came here and learned of your empire, I vowed to end it."

"Shame." Negative responded. He then trusted his hands forward, releasing two energy blasts. Our hero's spider sense went active, and he couldn't respond in time.

"That hurt." Spiderman groaned, pulling himself from the all, he was sent into.

"I gave you the easy way out Spiderman." Mr. Negative said in a menacing tone, "Now you die." He shot another energy blast, this time Spiderman dodged it. He leaped to a nearby bookcase and pushed it over. Negative swung his arm, reducing it to rubble. Spiderman used the distraction to sling shot himself and attempted to slam his fist into Mr. Negative. The warped being raised his arms, creating an energy barrier. Spiderman felt a huge surge of power as his fist connected. Spiderman jumped up as he fell back. He was now on the chandelier.

"I'm too beat from my fight with hobby, but there's one thing I need to find out." Naruto thought.

"He Negative, what's with the relocation to Konoha?" Spiderman asked.

Negative looked amused as he heard the voice from the ceiling. "Look up Weapon X sometime." He shot another energy blast at the chandelier. When the smoke cleared, Spiderman was nowhere in sight.

"Clever little bug." Negative said, reverting back into Bakura. As he did, he collapsed to the ground. Hammerhead immediate came in through a hidden passage way, behind the desk.

"I saw the whole fight on the security feed." Hammerhead explained, lifting the Big man up/

"I may not make it, next time I transform back." Bakura said weakly. But still he smirked. "Fortunately, I accomplice my main objective."

"Negative just walked into a war with a friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Naruto said in the warehouse. He winced as Kiria applied some salve to his wounds.

"I still can't believe Bakura Yamikaru is the Big man of crime." Kiria said.

"It is the perfect cover though." Naruto admitted. "No one would suspect him.

"Speaking of which, I found some info on this Weapon X thing." Kiria said, pulling out her laptop. "30 years ago it was the top rank unit in Konoha for mutant soldiers."

"Mutant?" Naruto asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A human who gains powers through something called the x gene, usually during puberty and under extreme pressure, or stress." Kiria explained. "The powers all depend on the situation that caused it to go active." She then turned back to the article. "It shut down after an agent code named the Wolverine went maverick and destroyed their main research lab." Kiria then turned the picture around, showing the entrance to the area clawed to shreds.

"So why did he go rouge?" Naruto asked interested.

"No one knows." Kiria admitted.

Meanwhile in Ozcorp, the lab was shut down for the day, the only two in the entire building were Nanagi Ozzorus, and Dr. Menna. They stood in front of a large vile, with the word green on it.

"Sir, I recommend we not do this, we have no idea, what will happen." Dr. Menna said timidly.

"Let's find out." Nanagi guzzled the test tube's contents. He then fell over, and howled in pain. He opened his eyes, which changed from dark brown, to emerald green. Moments later, the Ozcorp lab exploded, and a sinister laugh filled the air.

**Sorry this took so long. To whoever guessed it would be Nr. Negative for the Big Man of crime, you win a plushy. And yeah, my Hobgoblin is based off the 2099 version from Shattered dimensions. Good game, and cool original characters. Next time out it's part one of the Black suit saga. A new foe emerges, calling himself the Green Goblin. During the initial showdown, Kiria is knocked out. As Naruto doubts his abilities as Spiderman, he receives a mysterious upgrade…**


End file.
